POR SIEMPRE TÚ
by Katydg
Summary: Candy siempre ha estado enamorada de Terry, quién siempre la ha visto como una hermana pequeña, o al menos eso es lo que ella cree...
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA!**

 **PUES EME AQUÍ DE NUEVO... LES PIDO UNA GRAN DISCULPA POR HABERLAS TENIDO TAN ABANDONADAS, LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SABÍA MUY BIEN QUE ESCRIBIR, LA INSPIRACIÓN ME ABANDONÓ POR UN BUEN TIEMPO, ADEMÁS DE QUE SE PRESENTARON ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS A NIVEL FAMILIAR...**

 **ESTA VEZ LES TRAIGO UNA HISTORIA UN TANTO DIFERENTE, PARA LA CUÁL ME HE INSPIRADO EN UNA PELÍCULA DE NETFLIX, QUIZÁ MUCHAS LLEGUEN A SABER INMEDIATAMENTE DE CUÁL SE TRATA, AUNQUE DESDE LUEGO, HABRÁ CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA, EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA**

 **YA POR ÚLTIMO, LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN, ESTE FIC ES ÚNICAMENTE PARA FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

-Candy, pequeña, despierta de una vez o llegarás tarde!

-Cinco minutos más… -exclamó somnolienta.

William Albert Andrew no fue capaz de contener la sonrisa que asomó a sus labios.

Candy siempre había sido una dormilona.

-Vamos cariño, Archie estará aquí en cualquier momento y yo debo marcharme pronto a la oficina…

Candy dió dos vueltas en la cama y finalmente se despertó tratando de orientarse…

De pronto se sobresaltó cuando miró su celular… era veintiocho de agosto, lo que significaba que era el primer día de clases de su primer año en la preparatoria.

Rápidamente entró en la ducha, luego rebuscó en su armario en busca de su uniforme escolar dándose cuenta con horror de que la prenda no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Papá ¿has visto mi uniforme? -gritó desde su habitación.

-No cariño. -respondió Albert desde la cocina.

Entonces Candy recordó que su ropa había sido enviada recientemente a la lavandería, por suerte, tenía un uniforme de repuesto, fue a su armario, y se hizo con la prenda, rápidamente se vistió y fue al espejo a comprobar su apariencia…

Ahogó un grito cuando se dió cuenta que la falda estaba irremediablemente rota, lo que significaba que estaba en verdaderos problemas…

Resignada, trató de encontrar una solución, rebuscó una vez más en su armario en busca de algo qué pudiera usar, al fondo de su armario, localizó su uniforme de la secundaria y se lo puso… por desgracia el tiempo transcurrido había dejado algunos cambios en su cuerpo que hacían que el uniforme le quedara más bien pequeño y ajustado…

La falda apenas le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, y la blusa apenas disimulaba el contorno de sus pechos rápidamente.

Echó una mirada a su apariencia… no estaba para nada satisfecha, se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, pero tendría que conformarse, agradeció que al menos la secundaria y la preparatoria llevarán un uniforme tan similar, y que al menos podría utilizar la blusa de su uniforme de repuesto y disimular un poco el desastre.

Bajó al comedor justo a tiempo para ver que Archie, su mejor amigo, ya se encontraba cómodamente instalado en el comedor sirviéndose un plato de frutas y una taza de café…

-Supuse que tardarías eternidades así que yo… -dijo Archie despreocupadamente, pero se quedó mudo en cuanto vio a Candy y su vestimenta…

-Candy…

Ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que lo hizo callar de inmediato.

En ese momento Albert volvió de la cocina, el pobre casi se desmaya de la impresión al ver a Candy ataviada de aquella manera…

-Mi ropa aún está en la lavandería… -respondió tímidamente al notar la mirada reprobatoria de su padre.

Albert maldijo en voz baja… la próxima vez, recordaría recoger la ropa el mismo.

-Creo que es hora de irnos. -dijo Archie, un poco incómodo con la situación.

Candy estaba a punto de decirle a Archie algo, pero lo olvidó de inmediato al ver el auto de Archie...

-Wow, esta vez Stear si que se lució.

-dijo Candy echando una apreciativa mirada al camaro color amarillo aparcado en la acera.

Archie sonrió con satisfacción, su hermano le había obsequiado el auto con motivo de su cumpleaños número 17.

-Tener un hermano mayor tiene sus ventajas. -dijo con una sonrisa.

A sus veintiun años Stear, el hermano mayor de Stear había hecho una fortuna considerable gracias a su colaboración en Comunicaciones Grandchester y asociados de la cuál sus padres, y el padre de Candy eran socios.

-Sí tan solo mi padre fuera la mitad de generoso y me diera un auto.

Archie resopló.

-Sabes bien que si te decidieras a aprobar el examen de manejo, Albert te daría uno...

Candy hizo un puchero, a veces lamentaba que Archie la conociera tan bien, pero eso era normal, Archie y ella habían sido amigos prácticamente desde su nacimiento…

Sus madres habían sido amigas inseparables, por lo que su amistad era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra, Archie había estado ahí para ella siempre, no era de extrañarse que su cariño rayara en la hermandad.

Cuando la madre de Candy recien había muerto, Archie prácticamente se había mudado a casa de Candy para no dejarla sola en ningún momento.

-Estás muy callada ésta mañana. -observó Archie.

-Eh… yo… yo… no es nada, sólo estaba pensando en el proyecto que nos encargó la señorita Pony…

-Diablos… no he pensado en nada en absoluto… -dijo Archie.

-debemos resolverlo ya…

-¿Te parece si nos reunimos por la tarde? -preguntó Archie, y Candy asintió.

-llegamos… -Anunció Archie, bajando del auto rápidamente para ayudar a Candy.

-¿Crees que podré pasar desapercibida? - dijo Candy, que empezaba a sentirse cada vez más incómoda con su ropa.

Archie la miró preocupado.

-Tal vez… si nos apresuramos, entraremos al salón sin que nadie nos preste atención.

Cruzaron el estacionamiento sin ningún contratiempo, sin embargo, al llegar a la explanada, Candy vio con horror que había un gran número de chicos reunidos allí…

Archie se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo pude olvidar el discurso de bienvenida?

Candy ahogó un grito… ella también lo había olvidado… el primer día reunían a todo el alumnado y el director o algún alumno de último grado daba la bienvenida al nuevo curso, ese año, se había invitado a un conocido alumno de la institución...

-Terry… murmuró Candy...

Archie apretó los puños.

-Ese bastardo…

Candy no podía estar más pálida…

Terry Grandchester… estaba por demás decir que era lo último que Candy necesitaba ese día… Terry era hijo del socio mayoritario de la compañía en la que los padres de ambos chicos colaboraban, ademas además tenía las notas más altas de todo el real colegio San Pablo, era un deportista nato y para rematar, era primo de Archie...

-Tranquilízate. -dijo Candy a Archie al darse cuenta de que su amigo apretaba los puños.

-No puedo… sabes cuánto lo desprecio… Acaso has olvidado todo lo que pasamos en nuestra infancia por culpa de sus burlas…

Por supuesto que Candy lo recordaba, Terry siempre los trató como un par de niños pequeños, especialmente a ella, a quién no paraba de gastarle bromas pesadas acerca de las pecas de su rostro y más tarde por la falta de busto… sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que le molestaba, Candy había aprendido a tolerarlo, pero al parecer, Archie estaba menos dispuesto a hacerlo, así que decidió entrar en acción.

-Archie, tranquilízate, no es… - dijo Candy a punto de decirle que exageraba, pero se lo pensó mejor, sabía que Archie no lo tomaría nada bien.

Archie la observó por un instante.

-No me digas que tú también formas parte de su club de fans… -dijo con tono acusador

-No, por supuesto que no, sólo… sólo pienso que no deberías darle tanta importancia, es todo… -dijo ella tratando de sonar lo más natural posible…

Aunque por supuesto, Archie no sospechaba cuan cerca estaba de la verdad…

Pues ya desde pequeña, Candy se sentía atraída de alguna manera hacía Terry, incluso en ocasiones le provocaba para que éste le gastara alguna broma, más tarde, cuando comenzó a fijarse en los chicos, se dio cuenta de que el castaño era sin duda el chico más atractivo que jamás hubiera conocido, pero a diferencia de las demás chicas, ella nunca lo admitiría… y es que por ningún motivo deseaba que Archie se enfadara con ella, puesto que conocía de primera mano la enemistad que existía desde siempre entre ambos chicos, además estaba segura de que Terry jamás la encontraría atractiva, él solía tener a su alcance a las chicas más lindas y ella no deseaba agregarse a la larga lista de espera de chicas que morían por tener un amorío con Terry.

-¿Sucede algo? -fue el turno de Archie de preguntar al verla tan pensativa.

-No… yo…

Pero su conversación se vio interrumpida, cuando uno de los chicos del equipo de fútbol intentó meter la mano bajo la falda de Candy.

Ella estaba aterrada y sorprendida a partes iguales, por lo que no fue capaz de reaccionar, hasta que vió como Archie se abalanzó a toda velocidad sobre el chico.

-Archie! -gritó Candy, temiendo que algo pudiera pasarle a su amigo...

El chico era grande y musculoso, Archie era más bien delgado, y aunque no tenía una mala condición física, definitivamente no tenía nada que hacer contra aquel chico.

-Por favor, detengan la pelea, suplicó Candy, pero nadie pareció escucharla, por el contrario, la mayoría había formado un círculo alrededor de los guardias implicados, esperando el comienzo de lo que sería una masacre…

Candy cerró los ojos cuando el musculoso tomó impulso para dar el primer puñetazo…

Esperaba con angustia que todo terminara pronto, sin embargo se quedó paralizada, cuando vio que aquel tipo grandulón estaba en el piso con un agudo dolor, pues Terry le había sacado todo el aire del estómago.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer a su salvador...

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda. -dijo Archie, muy cabreado.

Terry sonrió de forma arrogante y se aproximó al tipo que yacía tirado en el piso…

-la próxima vez no sólo será el aire, le dijo en un tono amenazador que nadie más escuchó, luego cómo si nada, se marchó de ahí sin dirigir una sola mirada ni a Candy ni a Archie, que lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo.

Después del incidente, la mañana transcurrió de manera relativamente tranquila, nadie se atrevió a comentar nada, y Candy lo agradeció.

Sin embargo, antes de finalizar el día, Candy fue llamada a la oficina del director…

No le sorprendió ver a Terry y a Neil Leagan, (el chico del incidente) quién se limitó a apartar la mirada rápidamente.

-señorita Andrew… entiendo que por la mañana hubo un inconveniente que la involucra a usted y a los caballeros aquí presentes…

-Bueno yo… lo siento, no quise… es sólo que verá… -dijo Candy intentando disculparse, después de todo, si ella no hubiera estado usando aquella falda tan reveladora, entonces no sé habría suscitado ningún accidente…

-Leagan es un cerdo… -dijo Terry.

-Señor Grandchester. -reprendió el director, pero Terry hizo caso omiso.

-Él señor Leagan, intentó tocar de forma indebida a la señorita Andrew…

-Viatiendo de esa forma… murmuró por primera vez Neal Leagan…

El director pareció meditar las palabras del chico, e incluso mostró cierta simpatía…

-Señorita Andrew, sabe muy bien que ese no es el uniforme escolar…

-Lo sé… yo… hubo un inconveniente con mi ropa ésta mañana y yo… bueno no tuve más remedio que utilizar mi viejo uniforme…

Terry estaba que ardía de rabia, pero no dijo nada más, se limitó a escuchar el sermón que el director les dio a los tres, y salió de la oficina.

Candy fue la última en salir, no estaba dispuesta a volver a toparse con Neil, además, tenía que pensar una forma de volver a casa, puesto que esa tarde, y seguramente Archie ya se había marchado.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar a la salida se topó con Terry, que esperaba junto a una motocicleta.

-Te llevaré a casa. –le dijo a Candy.

-Creí que… es decir… puedo ir andando…

\- ¿Y tener que involucrarme en otra pelea para salvaguardar tu honor? No, ni de broma… -dijo, y le tendió a Candy un casco, ella se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, pero, consciente de que no tenía muchas opciones, tomó el cascó y se montó en la motocicleta sintiendo que el corazón le latía a mil.


	2. Chapter 2

**BURNAS NOCHES CHICAS, UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA, PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO...**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR DARLE FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

La casa de Candy no estaba muy lejos del colegio, por lo que llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Candy estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que decir o hacer, era obvio que una muestra de agradecimiento estaba de más, él no era el tipo de chico que esperaba recibir el agradecimiento de nadie.

Terry estacionó la motocicleta frente a la casa de la muchacha.

-llegamos…

Candy que estaba sujeta a la cintura del castaño, se demoró un poco en soltar su agarre, cosa que no pareció molestar al chico.

-Creo… que es hora de entrar a casa… -dijo finalmente.

-Escucha Candy yo…

Pero no hubo tiempo para más, pues Archie apareció frente a ellos con el ceño fruncido.

-Trata de no meterte en más líos. -dijo Terry y se marchó sin más…

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? -reclamó Archie.

-Pues yo…

-Estuve esperando por ti para traerte a casa, y tú vienes acompañada de ese…

-Lo lamento Archie, es sólo que yo no te vi… creí que habías vuelto a casa… -dijo Candy, un tanto desconcertada por la actitud tan posesiva de Archie…

Sabía que no lo hacía con una mala intención, y que su rivalidad con Terry a veces podía orillarlo a comportarse de manera diferente, aún así, se sintió extrañada, quiso preguntarle qué sucedía, pero entonces él volvió a adoptar el tono afable de siempre.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea grandiosa para el proyecto de la señorita Pony.

-¿de verdad?

-ven, te explicaré todo. -le dijo, y la tomó de la mano para guiarla dentro de la casa.

* * *

Después de ese día, Candy no volvió a ver a Terry, ni siquiera se había dignado a presentarse a los entrenamientos del equipo de básquetbol del cual él era capitán…

Por supuesto, no era que Candy esperara verlo a cada momento, era sólo que… secretamente había guardado la esperanza de que algo hubiera cambiado… esperaba que él hubiera dejado de verla como una niña y tal vez, sólo tal vez...

-Te noto pensativa… ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó Archie, mientras daba una mordida a su sandwich de jamón.

Candy dió un mordisco a su dona de chocolate, echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor y respondió lo primero que vino a su mente

-Estás pensando… en todo este tiempo… nunca nadie me ha invitado a salir. -dijo, mientras veía a Susana Marlowe charlando animadamente con Charles Winston, uno de los chicos más apuestos del colegio.

-Nosotros salimos todo el tiempo…

Candy rodó los ojos… sabes a lo que me refiero…

-Vamos Candy, tú no necesitas de eso… -dijo el muchacho, mirando con indiferencia a Susana.

-las chicas como ella son…

-Lo sé, ella es inalcanzable, después de todo es una de las chicas más guapas y populares.

-Yo iba a decir que es una chica hueca…

Escucha Candy, si te apetece, más tarde podemos ir al cine y quizá después a comer algo.

-No lo sé…

-Oh vamos.

-está bien.

Después de clases, los dos amigos fueron al cine, optaron por ver una película de terror por sugerencia de Archie, luego pasaron por una hamburguesa, y finalmente por un helado.

Al final del día, Candy se sentía mucho mejor.

Se sentaron en una banca a disfrutar del resto de su postre, y entonces lo vió…

Archie mostró su cara de disgusto inmediatamente.

-Pero si no pierde el tiempo… -comentó él al ver que iba en compañía de una bella chica de cabellos castaños y rizados.

Candy se volvió justo a tiempo para ver cómo él le dedicaba una de sus bellas sonrisas a la chica, sin poder evitarlo, un ramalazo de celos golpeó a Candy, que se limitó a pedirle a Archie que se marcharán del lugar lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Candy salió de su clase de deporte y fue directo al estacionamiento para encontrarse con Archie, luego recordó que Archie había tenido una reunión con el equipo de ajedrez, del cuál era miembro, por lo que no podría regresar a casa con él y ahora tendría que tomar el bus.

-parece que te has vuelto a quedar sin transporte… -escuchó decir.

Ella se sobresaltó, pero al comprobar que se trataba de Terry, lo ignoró completamente.

-sí quieres yo puedo llevarte…

-gracias, pero no… -dijo, dispuesta a salir de ahí rápidamente con su orgullo intacto.

-No puedes andar por ahí sola, causando problemas… es mejor que te lleve… insistió.

-Y eso a ti que te importa… mejor ve a ver a tu amiguita que seguramente debe estar esperándote…

-No es… -dijo Terry pero se quedó callado al percatarse de que alguien se acercaba.

Un chico rubio y muy bien parecido al que Candy identificó como Anthony Brown, uno de los solteros más codiciados del colegio, y su compañero de clase.

El chico parecía mirarla con mucha atención… y no era para menos, su expresión denotaba evidente molestia…

-Anthony… me preguntaba si tú... podrías llevarme a casa? -pidió Candy al rubio.

Él le sonrió.

-desde luego… cualquier cosa por una damisela en apuros... -dijo mientras rodeaba el auto y abría la puerta del copiloto para Candy.

Terry se quedó ahí, como si sus pies estuvieran clavados al piso.

Mientras se marchaba, Candy pudo ver qué Terry tenía el ceño fruncido.

-M… muchas gracias por traerme. -dijo Candy a Anthony.

-No fue nada yo… es un placer…

-Escuché que tuviste algunos problemas con Neal… -dijo Anthony.

El rostro de Candy se ensombreció…

-Yo…

-No tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres, yo… sólo… quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo… he hablado con el entrenador del equipo de fútbol y ha decidido castigar a Leagan por su vergonzoso comportamiento…

-No era necesario yo… no quisiera hacer un escándalo por ese motivo…

-No es una molestia… ninguna chica merece ser víctima de una falta de respeto como esa...

Ella le sonrió… gracias…

No dijeron nada durante el resto del camino, excepto para que Candy le diera instrucciones para llegar a su casa...

Anthony se detuvo el auto despacio frente a la casa, luego bajó del auto y abrió la puerta de forma caballerosa para que Candy pudiera bajar.

-Muchas gracias por traerme yo...

-Candy… voy a ser directo contigo…

-¿Qué ocurre entre tú y Grandchester?

A Candy le tomó desprevenida la pregunta, pero respondió lo más rápido que pudo.

-Entre Terry y yo no hay nada… él... Es primo de Archie y nuestros padres son socios. -dijo Candy, intentando no evidenciar nada más… además no mentía...

-Es un alivio escucharlo… sabes... hace mucho que me interesas y me gustaría invitarte a salir…

Candy se quedó muda… no esperaba una declaración, y mucho menos proveniente de un chico tan atractivo como Anthony.

-Yo… la verdad… eh… sí… me gustaría mucho… -dijo, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Qué te parece el próximo sábado?

-S… sí… él sábado es perfecto. -se apresuró a decir ella.

Después se despidieron y Candy se apresuró a entrar a su casa, se recargó en la puerta, y se dejó caer lentamente...

-Por Dios… voy a salir con ¡Anthony Brown! -se dijo a sí misma, intentando calmarse un poco.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó Archie del otro lado del teléfono Aún estás a tiempo para cancelar… dile que murió tu perro o que estás enferma.

-No puedo hacerle eso… además…

-¿no me digas que te gusta?

-Es muy guapo y muy caballeroso…

-Bueno, no sigas… sal pues con él. -dijo Archie dando fin a la conversación, y dejando a Candy desconcertada por segunda vez en tan sólo unos cuantos días…

* * *

Archie estuvo a punto de volver a tomar el teléfono y llamar a Candy para disculparse… pero no lo hizo… no estaba seguro de que decirle, además no quería disculparse por algo que realmente no sentía…

De haber sabido que Candy se encontraría con Anthony, no se habría quedado a ninguna reunión… pero… no podía pasarse la vida ahuyentando a cada chico que intentaba acercarse a ella, más bien tenía que ser valiente y confesarle a Candy sus sentimientos… si eso era… tenía que decírselo antes de que…

-¿Archie estás ahí?

-Eh… sí, yo sólo…

Déjame adivinar… otra vez estás considerando la idea de declararte…

-Stear! -dijo Archie, lanzándole un cojín a la cabeza…

-No necesito que te burles…

-No estoy burlándome… es sólo qué… si no te apresuras, ella podría empezar a salir con alguien más…

-lo sé… -dijo Archie, completamente derrotado…

-No me digas que…

Archie desvío la mirada…

-Candy saldrá con un chico de la clase…

Stear lo miró con expresión preocupada, y fue a sentarse junto a él para tratar de animarlo como sipre lo hacía, aunque en ese preciso momento no sabía que decir…

Candy había sido él amor secreto de su hermano desde que eran niños, sin embargo ella lo veía como un amigo o un hermano…

Sin embargo, no deseaba lastimar a su hermano, así que se limitó a estar a su lado simplemente.

* * *

-¿Qué ocurre? Estás muy malhumorado hoy.

-No es nada…

-Eso no es verdad, te conozco…

-¿Es ésto un interrogatorio Karen?

-No…

-Entonces preferiría no hablar.

-Cómo quieras… -dijo la chica castaña, volviendo su atención a la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, sin embargo, conocía lo suficiente a Terry como para saber que algo andaba mal, sospechó que el origen de su mal humor tenía nombre y apellido de mujer... de hecho, estaba casi segura de que se trataba de esa chica rubia que era amiga de su primo Archie...él siempre lo había negado rotundamente, pero ella sospechaba que Terry guardaba cierta clase de sentimientos por ella.

Decidió no insistir en el tema, confiaba en Terry y sabía se lo diría de todas formas, él jamás había sido deshonesto con ella respecto a nada.

Desde que aceptó embarcarse en una relación con él, fue muy claro al decirle que no buscaba amor, ella había aceptado sus condiciones porque al igual que él tampoco buscaba enamorarse, su relación había resultado cómoda para ambos desde entonces, sin embargo, la posibilidad de que todo terminara pronto la entristeció, pues sabía que de ser así, los días de su relación estaban contados, pero a la vez le gustaba saber que Terry tenía una oportunidad para ser feliz...


	3. Chapter 3

**BUENOS DÍAS...**

 **SÉ QUE ES UNA HORA INUSUAL PARA PUBLICAR, PERO NO PODÍA DEJARLAS ESPERANDO MÁS, ES UN CAPÍTULO CORTO, PERO A PARTIR DE ÉSTE, YA COMIENZAN A DARSE VARIOS ACONTECIMIENTOS EN LA RELACIÓN DE CANDY Y TERRY...**

 **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER Y TAMBIÉN POR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE EN VERDAD ME HACEN MUY FELIZ...**

 **POR CIERTO, SÉ QUE A MUCHAS LES SORPRENDIÓ QUE HAYA PUESTO A KAREN COMO PAREJA DE TERRY... SÓLO LO HICE PARA VARIAR UN POCO... YA MÁS ADELANTE PROFUNDIZARE UN POCO EN LA RELACIÓN QUE LLEVAN ESOS DOS...**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

* * *

-¡Un puesto de besos!

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

-Piénsalo Candy… es una idea magnífica, estoy seguro de que con un puesto cómo ese, recaudaremos mucho dinero, e incluso superaremos la idea del toro mecánico que el equipo de Susana tuvo el año pasado… -dijo Archie, mientras estiraba sus largas piernas y bostezaba para luego volver a acomodar la espalda en el gran tronco del árbol que les proporcionaba su sombra en esa calurosa tarde.

Candy pareció meditarlo, pero luego volvió a adoptar su postura otra vez…

A decir verdad, Archie pensó que Candy recibiría la idea de buena gana… y quién sabe... puede que en algún momento tuvieran que trabajar en el puesto…

Y quizá al verse envueltos en una atmósfera romántica, ella finalmente se daría cuenta de que tenían que estar juntos…

-Disculpen el retraso…

-Escuchó decir, y el encanto se rompió…

Anthony Brown, había aparecido, y había tomado asiento junto a Candy… además, el muy ladino se había demorado más de lo necesario cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo.

-Anthony… -dijo Candy con cierta emoción.

Archie hizo una mueca… por supuesto… se había olvidado por completo del rubio…

A decir verdad, nunca esperó que aquel chico se atreviera a meterse en su perfecta ecuación para complicarla aún más…

En silencio, maldijo el momento en el que a Candy se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de invitarlo a formar parte de su equipo… Y aunque Archie sabía que Candy aún no le había prometido nada a Anthony, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el chico comenzará a jugar sus cartas para convencerla de darle el sí… y si eso pasaba...

-¿Estás escuchándome? -le dijo Candy exasperada.

-eh… sí, lo siento…

-cómo dije… me parece una mala idea…

-Al contrario, yo creo que es brillante. -apoyó Anthony.

\- ¿Es que no lo entienden? ¿Cómo convenceremos a alguien para que trabaje en el puesto?

Anthony se quedó pensativo…

-Tal vez pueda convencer a Susana, Luisa y Eliza para que se pasen un rato por el stand…

-¿de verdad lo harías? -dijo Candy, esperanzada, pues tal vez no resultara una mala idea, después de todo las chicas a las que Anthony se refería eran muy populares,y seguro atraerían a muchos chicos, que estarían dispuestos a pagar para obtener un beso de alguna de ellas.

-Bien… ahora sólo tenemos que reclutar a algunos chicos… yo… tengo algunos amigos en el equipo de basquetbol… quizá alguno de ellos pueda darnos una mano -dijo Archie despreocupadamente sin notar que a Candy se le subían los colores al rostro, pues sabía muy bien que Terry estaría allí… aunque por supuesto, él nunca aceptaría si quiera hacer acto de presencia, y era claro que tampoco Archie se lo pediría, antes prefería pasear por toda la ciudad, utilizando el ridículo traje de botarga de la mascota del colegio.

Candy abandonó sus cavilaciones y se concentró en lo que sus amigos decían… Como no llegaron a un acuerdo concreto, acordaron reunirse al día siguiente después de clases para saber cómo les había ido.

Al final, Archie había anunciado jubiloso que había conseguido la participación de sus amigos, lo que es más, casi la mitad del equipo estaba dispuesto a colaborar, lo que representaba un gran avance, puesto que los chicos que formaban parte de un club deportivo, resultaban siempre atractivos a la comunidad femenina del colegio.

Candy no podía estar más contenta. Archie por su parte, había pensado que le sería mucho más complicado, pero se las había ingeniero para reclutar a los chicos que gozaban de gran popularidad entre las chicas.

-Y a tí… ¿cómo te fue? -preguntó a Anthony.

El rubio suspiró…

-Yo… no he tenido tanta suerte… Susana y sus amigas participarán sólo si se les cumple una condición…

-¿Y qué puede ser? -dijo Candy con ironía.

-Bueno pues… ellas quieren que se les garantice la participación de Terry Grandchester…

¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

-lo siento… ¿qué has dicho?

-No, eso no es posible… -declaró Archie, negándose rotundamente.

-Lamento decirlo, pero si no lo hacemos, esas chicas podrían arruinarnos la idea…

Además, si conseguimos que Grandchester aparezca aunque sean unos cuantos minutos, seguro que recaudaremos más dinero que nadie…

Candy no quería hacerlo… no iba a suplicarle a Terry que por favor, por favor se presentará en su stand, aún si eso significaba no ser el mejor equipo de ese año…

Sin embargo, la señorita Pony había mencionado que el dinero recaudado iría a beneficio de un pequeño orfanato a las afueras de la cuidad… cuánto ayudaría a esos niños contar con algo más de ayuda…

-En fin… aún estamos a tiempo de idear algo más… quizá juegos de azar, como en las ferias populares… -propuso Archie.

-Yo lo haré… anunció Candy.

Anthony y Archie la miraron perplejos.

-Yo hablaré con Terry… puedes decirle a Susana que Terry estará en el puesto…

-Pero Candy…

-No, Archie… ustedes están haciendo un gran esfuerzo y yo no he hecho nada realmente, así que te aseguro que conseguiré que Terry venga…

Anthony no dijo nada, sin embargo mostró cierta incomodidad.

Después de esa charla, el rumor de que en la feria escolar habría un puesto de besos y que Terry Grandchester estaría trabajando en él, se corrió como pólvora.

Sólo entonces, Candy pensó en la magnitud del problema en el que se había metido involuntariamente…

Sus niveles de estrés estaban tan elevados, que apenas al llegar a casa, decidió ir a correr un poco al parque.

El ejercicio físico siempre lograba relajarla.

Fue en busca de un conjunto deportivo, nada ostentoso y luego fue a buscar a su perro Clint..

Luego de una buena dosis de diversión.

Se tumbó en el césped, junto con su peludo amigo, mientras acariciaba su peluda barriga.

Cómo si se tratara de magia, sintió como de pronto sus problemas desaparecian, pero esa sensación de bienestar, fue rápidamente reemplazada por una oleada de nervios al pensar otra vez en el lío en el que estaba metida... ¿cómo diablos haría que Terry aceptara trabajar en su puesto?

Realmente se sentía atrapada, Archie y Anthony contaban con ella...

la situación empeoró cuando un grupo de chicas pasaron riendo tontamente a su lado echando una que otra mirada al otro lado del parque...

Candy fingió tomar agua para mirar disimuladamente lo que provocaba tanto revuelo en esas chicas... casi se atraganta con el agua cuando descubrió la causa de aquella actitud, y es que el mismísimo Terry Grandchester estaba en el parque... al parecer había tenido una idea similar a la suya y sostenía la correa de un enorme perro.

De pronto se sintió tentada a ir hacia él, pero sus pies parecían haberse quedado clavados al piso.

-Vaya, no sabía que las monas podían pasear perros. -escuchó decir.

Ella se sobresaltó, pues nunca se percató del momento justo en que él había cruzado el parque.

-Terry… cómo... -alcanzó a decir, y un leve sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas.

-Nadie hace más escándalo que tú…

-le dijo, para su vergüenza, el sonrojo se intensificó.

-Y… yo… sólo estaba paseando con Clint… hace mucho tiempo que no…

-¿Es muy relajante cierto?

-ella asintió, luego, sin ser realmente conscientes de lo que hacían, comenzaron a andar, mientras los perros jugueteaban entre sí.

Charlaron animadamente sobre cosas triviales.

Terry parecía estar bastante relajado y de muy buen humor.

-¿Te gustaría comer algo?

-Candy iba a rechazar la oferta, pero su estómago la traicionó, además, no todos los días se presentaba una oportunidad de estar así con Terry, pues usualmente peleaban como perros y gatos.

Se sentaron en una banca del parque y Terry compró un par de emparedados y unas gaseosas.

-gracias… musitó ella.

Luego comieron en silencio, hasta que casi al final, Terry decidió romper el silencio.

-Candy… hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

Ella casi se atraganta con su bebida, pero logró asentir.

-¿Acaso Anthony Brown y tú…?

Candy abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

-Anthony y yo… somos buenos amigos.

-Pero él quiere algo más… ¿no es así?

-Bueno… había comenzado a responder, pero de pronto algo en su cerebro la hizo callar.

-¿Por qué te interesa?

-Bueno yo… es… yo… no quiero que vuelvas a meterte en algún problema… Brown es un conquistador…

-¿Y qué si yo quiero salir con él? Anthony se ha comportado como un caballero…

-Y lo seguirá siendo hasta que…

-Ya no soy una niña… y tal vez quiera tener algunas "experiencias". -dijo con un tono algo mordaz.

Entonces Terry perdió el poco control que tenía y la tomó por los hombros para sacudirla un poco, luego sus ojos se volvieron completamente fríos e inexpresivos, situación que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Candy, luego sin que ella pudiera hacer nada la besó... fue un beso rudo, sin pizca alguna de ternura, un beso destinado a castigar...

Candy forcejeó, y cuando se liberó del fuerte agarre del chico, le propinó una fuerte bofetada para luego tomar a Clint y salir corriendo a toda prisa, mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos...


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS...DESPUES DE UNA MUY LARGA AUSENCIA, AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVA CUENTA...**

 **DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ÉSTE CAPÍTULO, GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO POR LEER Y POR SU PACIENCIA, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO...**

* * *

-¿Hasta cuando vas a continuar con ese humor? -preguntó Karen a Terry, mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda al chico con el que hasta hace unos minutos había compartido la cama.

-Por favor, no quiero discusiones… si las quisiera, entonces me buscaría una relación tradicional. -dijo él, mientras se acercaba y estiraba la mano para acariciar la espalda desnuda de su compañera.

En otro tiempo, a Karen no le habría importado el comentario del castaño y habría permitido que siguiera jugando al seductor… pero ahora… echó una mirada a la cama sólo para ver a Terry apoyado en una almohada, ofreciéndole perderse en el placer que les otorgaba el sexo, y olvidarse de lo que era realmente importante.

tal parecía que su relación se había reducido a eso… No es que tuviera alguna queja… pues en cuanto al plano sexual, Terry era un amante generoso que se encargaba siempre de dejarla satisfecha… haciéndole experimentar cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Karen sabía que toda esa experiencia que poseía, era producto de sus constantes visitas a cantinas y bares, dónde debido a su apellido influyente era bien recibido a pesar de su evidente juventud y jamás le hacía falta compañía femenina…

-Tenemos que hablar… -dijo ella, tomando todo el valor que poseía… sabía que las cosas no serían sencillas, pero ya lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás...

-Dime Karen… por qué quieres arruinar lo que tenemos? -dijo Terry sin abandonar su posición.

-¿Es que acaso no te lo dije? Yo no me enamoro… ese tipo de relaciones no son para mí… si lo que buscas es una relación normal...

-Dijo Terry, con la furia reflejada en sus ojos azules.

-Sabes que no es eso… no soy tan ingenua, nunca he llegado a hacerme ninguna ilusión al respecto.

Durante todo este tiempo, nos hemos apoyado y entendido mutuamente… lo nuestro… me ha ayudado mucho a superar el pasado… y me gusta creer que también te he ayudado…

pero no podemos seguir así, creo que ha llegado la hora de que ambos enfrentemos el mundo…

Terry no dijo nada, pero se notaba que ya no estaba cómodo con el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

-Sé que tienes miedo, pero debes confiar un poco más…

El semblante de Terry cambió, la furia en sus ojos fue reemplazada por una inmensa melancolía.

-Yo… no estoy hecho para esto… ninguno de los dos lo está.

Karen volvió junto a él y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-No te subestimes… no hay forma de que llegues a ser como él…

-Te equivocas… si no fuera como él… entonces yo… jamás te habría pedido que…

Karen lo silenció…

-Nunca has hecho nada que yo no quisiera… esa es la diferencia entre tú y él…

-Aún así yo…

-Tal vez ha llegado el momento de que seas honesto contigo mismo… sé que tú mal humor está relacionado con ella…

Terry la miró como si no comprendiera lo que Karen quería decir.

-Está bien, no tienes por qué mentir, sé que siempre ha sido ella…

-Karen, sabes perfectamente que eso no puede ser… ella es… es… sólo una fantasía… nunca he albergado esperanzas de ningún tipo.

Ella merece estar con alguien que le dé todo sin reservas… tal vez, después de todo, Brown o incluso Archie sean una mejor opción.

-Y es por eso que todo éste tiempo has hecho hasta lo imposible por impedir que alguien se le acerque…

Terry frunció el ceño…

-No creas que no estoy al tanto de las amenazas que has hecho a todos aquellos que se han atrevido si quiera a mirarla. -dijo ella con diversión, pero luego su tono se volvió serio.

-¿No crees que ella es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones?

-Aún es sólo una niña… además, dudo que quiera volver a hablarme alguna vez…

-¿Qué has hecho ésta vez?

Terry le relató entonces lo que había sucedido días atrás en el parque, y cómo sus indomables celos lo habían llevado a arruinar el bonito momento que habían compartido…

Karen negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo tú eres capaz de arruinar así las cosas… pero sabes… creo que aún hay algo que puedes hacer…

Terry la miró con un inmenso cariño… después de todo, Karen había sido la única persona a la que le había permitido entrar en ese mundo lleno de oscuridad que era su vida…

Recordó entonces cómo había iniciado su relación con ella dos años atrás…

Llevaba más de una semana completamente borracho, llendo de cantina en cantina.

Puesto que aquella era la única manera que había encontrado para ahogar sus penas después de haber perdido a su madre, quién hasta entonces había sido la única persona que le había brindado el amor, la comprensión y la protección que un chico necesitaba…

-No deberías estar así, nunca debí permitir que ella te mimara así… sólo consiguió hacer de ti un debilucho. -le había dicho su padre, a quien poco le había importado la muerte de la mujer que fuera su esposa.

Tal era la situación, que apenas una semana después del funeral, Richard Grandchester había abierto las puertas de su casa a su querida en turno, y cuando Terry se atrevió a reclamarle, simplemente recibió su desprecio.

Desde entonces la relación entre padre e hijo, se había deteriorado a tal grado que cada uno preferia simplemente evitarse.

En una de sus noches de parranda se metió en una pelea… Una que no fue del todo justa, si se lo preguntaban…

Había terminado mal herido en el callejón que había en la parte trasera del bar dónde había estado bebiendo.

No fue conciente de nada, Salvo que cuando despertó, una chica de cabellos largos y castaños se encontraba arrodillada a su lado realizándole un vendaje.

-Q… ¿quién eres tú? ¿Por qué...?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas para alguien que está convaleciente…

Mi nombre es Karen… mi padre es dueño de la cantina… Anoche te encontramos en muy mal estado...

Terry observó a la muchacha, fue entonces que se percató de que ella tenía marcas de dedos en sus brazos y un corte en el labio inferior…

Se estremeció al pensar que aquellas heridas hubiesen sido por su causa…

Ella lo miró a los ojos por primera vez, y pudo ver que tenía los ojos verdes, justo como los de… no… estos eran diferentes, eran mucho más claros y reflejaban una inmensa tristeza, sin embargo no se atrevió a preguntar nada, simplemente le dió las gracias y dado que ya podía mantenerse en pie, se retiró del lugar, puesto que no quería dar muchas más molestias.

Durante días estuvo considerando la idea de presentarse nuevamente en la cantina para presentar su agradecimiento como era debido, pero no lo hizo…

Cierto día, salía de la escuela, cuando vió que un chico tiraba violentamente de una muchacha, grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que se trataba de aquella que había curado sus heridas y lo había salvado de morir desangrado en un sucio callejón.

Portaba el mismo uniforme escolar que él, lo que significaba que era una compañera.

No dudó ni un momento en arremeter contra el sujeto y someterlo…

Karen le había contado que el chico en cuestión era su novio, que había mostrado su lado violento cuando ella le manifestó su deseo de querer terminar la relación…

Ese había sido el inicio de una buena amistad, estando con Karen, Terry sentía la confianza suficiente para mostrarse tal cual era, por lo que no necesitó refugiarse más en el alcohol, Karen por su parte, terminó definitivamente aquella relación que tanto daño le había causado, sin darse cuenta su relación se tornó en la aventura que ambos sostenían en la actualidad, durante ese tiempo, habían llegado a comprenderse el uno al otro de una manera muy profunda, Karen era la única a quien Terry respetaba lo suficiente como para tomar en cuenta sus opiniones y sugerencias.

Su relación podía describirse como un acuerdo al que ambos habían llegado para protegerse a sí mismos, pero ahora Karen había tomado la decisión de sacar a Terry de su caparazón y lograr que se atreviera a ser feliz.

* * *

¿Sucede algo malo? -preguntó Anthony a Candy, al notar que la usual alegría de la chica parecía haberse esfumado.

-Eh… yo… no pasa nada… -respondió la rubia, pero por supuesto Anthony no le creyó ni una sola palabra, las ojeras bajo sus ojos y su actitud distante decían otra cosa, por lo que se prometió a sí mismo averiguar más tarde que era lo que sucedía con ella.

Anthony y Candy lo miraron con curiosidad.

-Acaso de ver a Annie Brither…

-Ella es tu vecina… -dijo Candy, dejando ver su mal humor…

-¿De verdad es tu vecina? -preguntó Anthony algo emocionado.

Archie rió por la expresión del rubio.

-No es que me interese demasiado es sólo que… bueno, ella es una de las chicas más lindas y populares de último grado… creo que está en la clase de Terry…

Candy se abrazó a sí misma, y sus facciones se tensaron, y es que tan solo la mención de ese nombre hacía que sus emociones se revolvieran.

Mientras tanto Archie y Anthony seguían enfrascados en su plática.

-estás seguro?

-Sí, por supuesto, es por eso que he querido contarles inmediatamente.

-Jamás esperé ésto, pero es un hecho que el puesto será un completo éxito…

Con la participación de Susana y sus amigas y la de Annie y Karen…

-Karen? No sé referirán a… -preguntó Candy.

-Karen Claise… confirmó Anthony.

-Acaso no es fantástico? -dijeron ambos chicos con euforia.

-Sí, lo es… -respondió Candy, aunque estaba muy lejos de sentirse feliz…

Cómo diablos iba a hacer para mirar a Karen sabiendo que era ella la que estaba al lado de Terry…

Sin poder evitarlo, recordó el día que los vió juntos en el centro comercial y la forma en que le sonrió… sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, no era posible que después de todo lo que había sucedido en el parque todavía se permitiera pensar en él…

-Por cierto Candy… no quisiera presionarte, pero… has hablado con Terry? -preguntó Anthony.

Archie apretó la mandíbula.

-Eh… yo… yo… no, la verdad es que no he tenido oportunidad…

-Tal vez ésta sea tu oportunidad… -dijo el rubio señalando un punto.

Cuando Candy giró su rostro, pudo ver a Terry viniendo directamente hacia dónde estaban ellos...


	5. Chapter 5

**buenas noches chicas, hoy por fin traigo un nuevo capítulo, odio retrasarme en las actualizaciones, pero en verdad éste capítulo me costó mucho, lo escribí dos veces y no me convenció, y entonces volví a escribirlo una tercera vez...**

 **sobre todo porque necesitaba avanzar la relación de los rebeldes, pero no sabía bien cómo hacerlo, en fin, espero que les guste el resultado.**

 **gracias por la paciencia.**

 **nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Candy levantó la vista, sólo para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, y por un instante se perdió en su profundidad, pero pronto recobró el control.

-Yo… no creo que sea posible, verás, en éste momento nos encontramos trabajando en un proyecto muy importante. -dijo Candy, a pesar de que tenía unas ganas locas de decir sí, su orgullo era grande, y no iba a permitir que Terry pasara sobre él.

-Entiendo… será en otra ocasión, dijo el castaño, que giró sobre sus talones y se alejó rápidamente

-¿Qué diablos fue eso Candice? -dijo Archie con el ceño fruncido.

-Hoy por la tarde iré a recoger los carteles que he encargado para el stand. -dijo Candy, ignorando completamente la pregunta de Archie… pues no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones, mucho menos para una pelea con su mejor amigo.

Luego de quince minutos, Archie se retiró del lugar completamente frustrado, estaba seguro de que Candy estaba ocultando algo, llevaba ya varios días comportándose de manera extraña, y siempre que por casualidad se topaban con Terrence, ella optaba siempre por darle la vuelta…

Desde luego, una parte de él se sentía bien por la aversión que Candy parecía haber desarrollado hacía su primo, por otra parte, muy en el fondo, siempre había sabido que Candy estaba prendada en secreto de aquel odioso ser, que desgraciadamente pertenecía a su familia, además, aunque jamás lo admitiría, sabía que las oportunidades de hacerse con el corazón de su rubia favorita siempre habían sido casi nulas.

-Una libra por tus pensamientos…

El castaño levantó la mirada, encontrándose con el bonito rostro de una chica de cabellos largos y negros.

-Annie…

La chica le sonrió con dulzura.

-Te vi cruzar las canchas…-dijo con cierta nota de preocupación en su voz.

-Yo…

-No tienes que decirme si no quieres…

-Yo… la verdad es… es una larga historia…

-Tengo tiempo… -dijo la morena.

Archie le sonrió de vuelta, era extraño, él y Annie nunca habían sido lo que se dice grandes amigos… pues a pesar de ser vecinos, y de tener casi la misma edad sus mundos eran muy diferentes.

Annie estaba en último grado, y era una de las chicas más asediadas del colegio, aunque hasta el momento nadie había podido conquistarla, también era una de las alumnas más sobresalientes del colegio.

Archie por su parte era un completo desastre… había reprobado el tercer grado de la escuela elemental, era un asco para los deportes, y estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga… cuestión que era evidente para todos, excepto para la susodicha…

Simplemente no podía ser más patético…

-¿Es Candy no es así?

-¿Cómo...? Es decir no… yo… luego suspiró pesadamente…

-debes pensar que soy patético…

Annie colocó su mano sobre la del chico…

-No eres patético… no hay nada mal contigo…

-¿Entonces por qué?…

La chica se encogió de hombros…

-Tal vez solemos fijarnos en personas para las que no significamos nada…

Luego se corrigió al ver la expresión de dolor del muchacho.

-Quiero decir… es... decir... sé que Candy te adora con todo su corazón, eso es evidente… pero...

-Pero para ella soy más cómo un hermano mayor… ¿no es así?

Annie guardó silencio, y Archie recibió una vez más la confirmación de lo que siempre había sabido, pero que su corazón se negaba a aceptar hasta ese momento, pero tal vez era tiempo de aceptarlo… Candy nunca llegaría a verlo de la forma en la que él deseaba...

* * *

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente para Candy, la organización del stand en la feria la tenía literalmente loca, y aunque Anthony y Archie hacían un buen trabajo ayudándola, no era suficiente, aquello la tenía de muy mal humor, y aunque no iba a admitirlo, su humor empeoraba porque en todos los días transcurridos no había vuelto a ver a Terry… él no había intentado verla, y tampoco lo había visto en los entrenamientos del equipo de basquetbol…

El colmo fue cuando se atrevió a ir a buscarlo con la ridícula excusa de estar buscando a Annie Brother para ajustar los detalles de participación en el stand…

Sin embargo no pudo localizarlo…

-¿Candy? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

-Uh… yo… dijo Candy muerta de vergüenza al ver a la persona que la había abordado

-Oh, es verdad, no nos conocemos, mi nombre es…

-¡Karen! -gritó otra chica, a la que Candy no pudo distinguir en un principio.

-¡Oh Annie! llegas justo a tiempo, Candy está aquí por lo del stand… ¿no es así?

-Yo… eh, sí…

-Vamos, no seas tímida, si hay algo que necesites no dudes en decirnos…

-En realidad yo… creo que debería ir a clases…

-Por supuesto…

Candy se dió la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse lo más rápido posible, pero Karen la detuvo.

-Escucha, sé que ésto es poco usual… considerando que realmente no nos conocemos, pero… me gustaría poder charlar contigo…

Candy no pudo evitar que la sorpresa asomara a su rostro… ¿sería acaso que Karen se había enterado de lo sucedido en el parque?

-Eh… Sí, por supuesto…

-Genial… te veré después de clases en el estacionamiento.

Candy asintió, y se marchó.

Durante el resto del día, no pudo pensar en nada más, aunque se esforzó.

Al finalizar la jornada, Candy fue directo al estacionamiento.

No deseaba que Archie la cuestionara acerca de nada, razón por la que prácticamente se escabulló.

Mientras se dirigía allí, pensó en la manera que utilizaría para dejar muy en claro que entre ella y Terry no había absolutamente nada, y que no pensaba interponerse de ninguna manera en la relación que ambos sostenían…

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuándo al llegar se encontró con Terry…

Inmediatamente sintió que su pulso se aceleraba.

¿Acaso Karen había querido enfrentarlos?

-Candy?

-Yo… creo que tengo que irme…

Sin embargo Terry la tomó de la muñeca.

-Espera…

-No… no quiero causarte problemas con tu chica…

-Mi chica… -repitió Terry…

-Por qué no has de negarlo… Karen es tu chica…

Terry pareció avergonzado por un momento, e incluso aflojó el agarre que ejercía sobre la mano de la chica, situación que Candy aprovechó para soltarse…

-Candy yo…

-No… no tienes por qué darme explicaciones… sólo… olvidemos lo que pasó por nuestro bien… -dijo ella, y comenzó a andar hacia la salida.

-Y si no quiero olvidarlo…

Candy detuvo su andar un momento, pero luego continúo, sin siquiera atreverse a mirar al muchacho que se había quedado ahí sin ser capaz de hacer ni decir nada más…

De pronto tuvo el impulso de salir de ahí e irse a beber a algún bar...

Había sido un error garrafal haberse dejado convencer por Karen…

Debía haber adivinado que Candy no aceptaría hablar con él… había metido la pata hasta el fondo y ahora todo estaba perdido…

-Pensé que a estas alturas ya no estarías aquí "Romeo".

La cara de fastidio que puso el muchacho hizo saber a la recién llegada que no era una buena idea hacer bromas al respecto.

-No quiso oír nada de mí… creo que es mejor que deje las cosas como están y…

-de ninguna manera… dónde está ese Terrence Grandchester que no se rinde jamás…

-Por favor Karen, no estoy de humor…

-déjame adivinar… ahora, irás al primer bar que encuentres y beberás hasta perder la conciencia.

Terry no respondió, se dio la vuelta y se marchó en su motocicleta, rumbo al primer lugar de mala muerte que encontró, una vez allí, pidió una botella de whisky y se sirvió un trago, sin embargo las palabras de Karen no dejaban de soñar en su cabeza…

Era verdad, se había comportado como un cobarde y tenía que arreglarlo… se sirvió otro trago, pago la cuenta y salió de aquel sitio.

* * *

Candy nunca pensó que organizar un puesto en una feria escolar fuera tan complicado, pero lo era…

En todo el día no había conseguido tener un solo momento de descanso, y aunque Anthony y Archie se esforzaban por aligerarse su carga de trabajo, les era prácticamente imposible, pues ellos también tenían tareas por cumplir… debian organizar a todas las personas que estaban dispuestas a comprar un ticket para obtener el ansiado beso de quienes se encontrarían en el puesto…

Cómo era de los esperarse, los boletos con el nombre de Susana, Eliza y Luisa, fueron de los más solicitados entre los chicos, mientras que las chicas tenían preferencia por los chicos atletas, por lo que los nombres como Tom Stevenson, Mark Hamilton, y Peter Middleton fueron los más buscados por las chicas…

Aunque para la mayoría fue decepcionante el hecho de que Terry Grandchester no se presentará, al final las cosas habían ido muy bien y el puesto era realmente muy exitoso, pues habían logrado ser el puesto más recaudador de la feria.

Sin embargo, Candy no lograba estar en paz del todo, quería charlar con Karen sobre su cita en el estacionamiento, pero la muchacha parecía estar evadiéndola deliberadamente.

Casi al término de la jornada, Candy pensó que tendría su oportunidad, pues el puesto casi había quedado vacío, sin embargo cuando le mencionó su interés en hablar con ella, Karen se salió por la tangente y casi arrastró a Anthony con el pretexto de que irían a buscar nuevos clientes.

-¿Creo que casi hemos terminado no?-dijo Archie.

Candy suspiró.

-creo que así es… -dijo con un aire de melancolía que desapareció inmediatamente, para dar paso a un extraño brillo en su mirada.

-Pero no podemos irnos sin que pongas tu granito de arena y trabajes para el puesto.

-de ninguna manera. -dijo Archie, cuyo rostro había adquirido un color escarlata.

-Por supuesto que si… -dijo la rubia, y acto seguido le vendó los ojos con una bufanda.

-Candy... no… espera… yo… no creo que sea una buena idea...

Pero fue muy tarde, pues Candy ya lo había arrastrado a la cabina.

Pasaron más de quince minutos, y ninguna chica se había acercado al puesto.

-Te lo dije… las chicas no suelen estar cerca de chicos como yo… -dijo al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cara para quitarse la bufanda que hacía de venda.

Candy se sintió terriblemente mal, puesto que su intención había sido únicamente hacer que Archie pasara un buen momento y tal vez lograr que se diera cuenta de que era un chico extraordinario…

-di… disculpa… yo… eh… yo… tengo un ticket…

Archie se quedó pasmado e incapaz de moverse de su sitio, pues sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía esa voz…

Candy por su parte, no pudo menos que sonreír al ver a la chica que sostenía el trozo de papel entre sus dedos.

Archie salió de la cabina y se quitó la venda…

-Annie… tú… no tenías que hacer algo así… -dijo con tono molesto…

-A… ¿a que te refieres?

-A que no necesitó la lástima de nadie yo… -dijo apretando los puños, pero Annie lo ignoró, y acortó la distancia entre ellos, lo atrajo hacia sí, y lo besó sin darle oportunidad de nada más…

Cuándo el contacto terminó, Annie tenía las mejillas totalmente rojas…

Archie abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca.

-Archie yo... siempre… pero ésta vez fue Archie el que no permitió que la chica dijera nada más, puesto que volvió a besarla, haciendo gala de una audacia que no había mostrado antes.

Posteriormente, miró con confusión a la muchacha, que también lo observaba con cierto asombro…

¿Qué diablos lo había impulsado a robarle un beso a Annie Britter? Por supuesto, era una chica muy guapa, pero en todos los años que tenía de conocerla jamás la había visto de otra manera que no fuera como su vecina y quizá hasta como una amiga… una que de alguna manera se las había arreglado para estar con él en momentos realmente complicados, como cuándo Candy tuvo su primera cita, o como cuándo le contó muy emocionada que había recibido su primer beso…

Annie siempre había estado ahí para escucharlo y consolarlo.

Y ahora… al besarla… pudo sentir todo un torrente de sentimientos fluyendo, y entonces lo supo… Annie siempre había estado enamorada de él… Y ese hecho lo hizo sentirse realmente agradecido.

Tal vez ahora mismo no estaba listo para corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero tal vez también era tiempo de darse la oportunidad de probar algo nuevo…

-¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo? -preguntó Archie, y Annie asintió.

Candy no pudo evitar que su corazón se hinchará de alegría genuina por su amigo, y al mismo tiempo sentir que un hueco se abría paso en él llenándolo de melancolía.

* * *

-Candy, las chicas y yo pensamos, que tú eres la única que no ha pasado por el puesto, así que pensamos que podrías hacerlo ahora… -dijo Eliza con un brillo perverso en su mirada.

-Yo… en realidad no…

-Candy, por favor. -rogó Susana, mientras Luisa le pasaba una pañoleta.

-chicas, no creo que sea una buena idea…

-claro que lo es… -dijeron las tres al unísono.

Luego empujaron a Candy y la metieron en la cabina.

Eliza hizo una señal a Susana, y ésta tomó un altavoz para anunciar que Candy había tomado un turno en el puesto.

Candy sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, si bien no era la primera vez que besaba a un chico, se sentía muy incómoda al respecto, pues para ella un beso tenía un significado mucho más profundo que para la mayoría.

Su estado empeoró cuándo escuchó la risita tonta de Luisa diciendo que había visto a Neal Leagan dirigirse a la cabina.

Candy sintió entonces el impulso de querer salir corriendo, pero notó con horror que estaba cerrado con llave.

Se dió una palmada por no haberse dado cuenta… esa era su venganza por lo de Terry… la dejarían a merced de ese pervertido.

Desde su puesto, sólo podía escuchar como la ofertan como si fuera un animal de feria…

Entonces, cuando se resignó a esperar lo peor, dejó de escuchar la voz de Susana, de hecho, dejó de escuchar ruido.

Aguzó sus sentidos, pero no logró nada, hasta que sintió cómo unas manos cálidas desataban la venda de sus ojos.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando frente a ella vio a Terry.

-sálgamos de aquí. -le dijo.

Ella sólo pudo sentir como sus piernas cobraban vida cuándo él entrelazó sus dedos con suyos.

Susana, Eliza y Luisa miraron atónitas la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellas y frente al grupo de chicos que se habían reunido atraídos por el sonido del altavoz.

Terry fue hacia Susana y le quitó el altavoz.

-lo siento, pero el puesto está oficialmente cerrado. -Anunció y luego sacó a Candy de allí.

caminaron durante un largo rato sin hablar, hasta que Terry decidió romper el silencio.

-Candy yo…

-Gracias… respondió ella sin darle tiempo para decir nada más.

-No fue nada… parece ser que tengo un talento natural para sacarte de apuros. -dijo con una sonrisa, y ésta vez Candy no detectó ninguna clase de burla.

-Creo que debería llevarte a casa… Es tarde y Albert debe estar preocupado, además por lo que pude ver, Archibald está… ocupado…

Terry entregó a Candy un casco, y la invitó a abordar la motocicleta.

Candy se abrazó a la cintura del muchacho, y cuándo lo hizo sintió que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, pues llegó a pensar que nunca más volvería a abrazarlo de esa manera.

Después de varios minutos en la carretera, Terry se desvió del camino, y Candy sintió que su corazón latía con mucha fuerza.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Terry no respondió, pero sonrió ligeramente.

Fueron a detenerse en un mirador.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo…

Candy no pudo negarse, simplemente se limitó a seguirlo.

Pronto llegaron a un lugar apartado en lo alto de un risco, desde donde podía visualizarse toda la ciudad.

Candy se quedó sin aliento debido a la impresionante vista.

-Seguro que debes traer aquí a todas tus conquistas… -dijo Candy, para tratar de romper la extraña atmósfera que los envolvía.

Terry ignoró su comentario, pues no deseaba pelear, al menos no ahora que se había decidido a abrir las puertas de sus secretos.

-En realidad, vengo aquí cada vez que necesito estar sólo… yo… solía venir aquí a beber con frecuencia después de la muerte de Eleonor…

Aquello tomó a Candy por sorpresa.

-Terry yo…

El muchacho levantó la mano para evitar que dijera algo.

-Candy… siento mucho lo que pasó entre nosotros… yo… nunca quise lastimarte de ninguna manera, es sólo que yo…

Pero ésta vez fue Candy la que impidió que siguiera hablando, pues tomando todo el valor que poseía, lo besó… en realidad fue un contacto sumamente breve, pero que lo dejó estático y sin palabras.

Por un momento Candy pensó que se enfadaría, pero en su lugar tomó el rostro de Candy con sumo cuidado, y la besó de vuelta, pero ésta vez con una ternura infinita, tanta, que Candy se preguntó si era posible que se tratara del mismo chico que semanas atrás la había tratado con tanta rudeza.

Cuándo se separaron, él le brindó una sonrisa tan brillante, que Candy no pudo más que mirar embelesada.

-Me gustas… -le dijo, y ella rezó con todas sus fuerzas porque aquello no fuera otro de sus sueños.


	6. Chapter 6

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS, HOY POR FIN LES TRAIGO UN CAPÍTULO NUEVO, SIENTO HABERME TARDADO MUCHO... SUCEDE QUE MURIÓ UN FAMILIAR MUY CERCANO, Y LA VERDAD ES QUE ME DEPRIMÍ Y ESTUVE SIN ANIMOS DE ESCRIBIR... AHORA MISMO ESTOY TRATANDO DE RETOMAR TODO, ASI QUE ESPERO ME DISCULPEN SI HAY ALGUN ERROR O INCOHERNCIA...**

* * *

La mañana era maravillosa…

O al menos lo era para Candy, que esa mañana bajó a desayunar con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

-Veo que la feria fue todo un éxito…

-eh… oh, sí… lo fue… -dijo Candy, un tanto avergonzada por haber sido atrapada sonriendo como tonta a su tazón de cereal…

Albert la miró con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada, luego frunció el ceño.

-Me parece que Archie está retrasado, si no llega pronto no podrá desayunar con nosotros.

Candy se removió algo incómoda en su silla.

-En realidad… Archie no vendrá a buscarme hoy.

-No me digas que han peleado…

-No, respondió Candy rápidamente… lo cierto es que… bueno, ya sabes cómo es… él pescó un resfriado y se quedará en casa a reposar…

-Oh, vaya… espero que se mejore pronto… Eso significa entonces que deberé llevarte al colegio antes de ir a la oficina…

-No… bueno yo… Terry estará aquí en breve…

-¿Terry? ¿Terry Grandchester?

-Sí… -dijo Candy bajando la mirada para evitar que su padre leyera en sus ojos lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero la sorpresa fue tanta, que Albert no reparó en ningún momento en el sonrojado rostro de su pequeña.

-Creí que tú… bueno quiero decir… sé que Archie y Terry no llevan una relación muy amistosa, así que creí que…

-Bueno lo que sucede es que…

Pero Candy no pudo terminar, pues el timbre sonó oportunamente.

Albert se apresuró a abrir antes de que Candy pudiera hacer algo, aquellos fueron los minutos más angustiosos de su vida, pues imaginó la reacción de su padre en cuanto viera la motocicleta de Terry.

Sin embargo no escuchó nada, y justo cuando estaba por tomar sus cosas para emprender la huida, vió a su padre adentrándose nuevamente al comedor acompañado de Terry, que vestía impecablemente el uniforme escolar y no llevaba su casco en las manos.

Candy los miró algo confusa.

-Terry me acaba de explicar la situación… si me lo hubieras explicado antes yo habría ido a hablar personalmente con el rector…

-No es necesario señor Andrew, mi padre estará ésta mañana en el colegio.

-Te lo agradezco Terry. -dijo Albert, dando a Terry una palmada fraternal en la espalda.

-Nos vamos? -dijo Candy, que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

-Por supuesto, dijeron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo.

Apenas al salir, Candy se sorprendió, pues la motocicleta había sido reemplazada por un hermoso Mustang GT color rojo.

Terry sonrió al ver la expresión de Candy.

Él abrió la portezuela y Candy se deslizó dentro.

No dijo nada hasta que estuvieron en marcha.

-Qué fue todo esa escena con papá? Y tu motocicleta?

-tranquilizate, la moto está en el garage, es sólo que creí que sería inapropiado presentarme en casa de mi chica luciendo como un criminal.

Candy lo miró con extrañeza, pero luego se relajó cuando el tomó su mano y le sonrió.

-Escucha, tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero Albert es un padre muy protector… tal vez demasiado, y no lo culpo, si yo fuera padre de una chica como tú mantendría a raya a cualquier bastardo que tuviera la osadía de mirarte siquiera, mucho menos permitir que subieras a una motocicleta abrazada de Dios sabe quién.

Candy se ruborizó hasta las orejas, y comprendió de alguna manera lo que Terry quería decir, sin embargo decidió continuar con el juego.

-Archie viene todo el tiempo, y hemos salido en múltiples ocasiones en motocicleta…

-Es diferente…

-¿Cómo puede ser diferente?

-Es fácil, Archibald no representa ninguna amenaza… es decir, Albert sabe que Archibald jamás se atrevería a propagarse en ninguna forma contigo.

-Candy enrojeció en parte por las palabras de Terry, y en parte por el ramalazo de culpa que le invadió, pues sabía que Archie no tomaría nada bien su nueva relación con Terry, aunque a decir verdad, aún no tenía claro en lo que se habían convertido… se habían besado, y ahora estaban llendo juntos a la escuela, como una pareja de enamorados, pero lo cierto era que las cosas estaban poco claras entre ellos.

Candy no olvidaba que Terry y Karen sostenían algún tipo de relación, cualquiera que fuera su naturaleza.

Además, él no se lo había pedido claramente.

* * *

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó Terry, al verla tan callada y pensativa.

-Eh… pues yo… es sólo que… yo…

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas debido a que Terry dejó un momento el volante para darle un beso en los labios.

Candy no dijo nada más, pues el tiempo se había acabado, puesto que habían llegado a la escuela.

-Te veré a la salida si? -dijo él, para luego tomar sus pertenencias y marcharse.

Candy se tomó algo más de tiempo, deseaba aclarar sus pensamientos.

-¡Candy!

La rubia dió un saltó cuando se dió cuenta de que alguien se había posicionado a su lado.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte, es sólo que te vi y...

-Oh Anthony… -dijo ella suspirando de alivio.

-Lo siento es que yo… estoy algo distraída…

-Oye yo… quería disculparme…

Candy lo miró sorprendida.

-Bueno yo… no quise dejarte sola con todo el trabajo…

-Oh, no te preocupes, en realidad no fue difícil.

Anthony la miró con recelo al notar que un leve sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de la muchacha, sin embargo no pudieron continuar con su charla, pues Archie apareció de pronto.

-Candy! Pensé que te quedarías todo el día en cama!

-En cama? -preguntó Anthony, preocupado.

-No es nada, sólo… un leve resfriado… ya saben, nada que un par de analgésicos no puedan solucionar.

Ambos chicos le dirigieron una mirada escéptica y Candy se sintió culpable por tener que mentirles, pero juzgaba que era poco prudente hablarles de su relación no relación con Terry, especialmente a Archie, pues sabía que no lo tomaría nada bien.

-Saludó menos debiste avisarme que vendrías para pasar a recogerte… -dijo Archie algo ofendido aún.

-No quise molestarte… -dijo.

Archie iba a decir algo más, pero Candy fue más rápida y encontró la forma de desviar el tema.

-Y dime… qué tal estuvo tu cita?

-Bueno… no fue una cita… yo… -dijo Archie algo avergonzado.

-Esperen un minuto… tuviste una cita? Y por qué diantres me entero hasta ahora -dijo Anthony dirigiéndose a Archie…

-Sí no te hubieras marchado con Karen Claise estarías al tanto… por cierto, cómo ocurrió aquello?

-Esa mujer está loca… -dijo Anthony, cruzando los brazos.

Candy se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel nombre… pero logró disimular, al ver que sus amigos no lo habían pasado nada mal.

A la hora de la salida, Candy se disculpó con sus amigos, alegando que tenía que realizar una tarea importante para su padre.

Fue así que pudo lograr escabuirse para llegar a tiempo a su cita con Terry.

Ese día, el chico castaño la llevó a dar un paseo por la playa.

Caminaron descalzos en la arena, y jugaron cual niños pequeños con las olas que se acercaban a la orilla de la playa.

Al principio Candy estaba renuente, puesto que no tenía la vestimenta adecuada, sin embargo, ver a Terry tan feliz y relajado la hizo olvidar cualquier cosa que no fueran ellos dos disfrutando de los momentos que tenían el uno para el otro.

Al término de la tarde, Candy estaba temblando de frío con la ropa humedecida, desde luego, como el caballero que era, Terry ofreció a Candy su chaqueta para que se protegiera del frío, y además la invitó a acurrucarse junto a él para que pudiera entrar en calor.

Pero aquel bello momento fue interrumpido, cuando el celular de Terry sonó…

Cuando miró la pantalla y supo la identidad del intruso, inmediatamenteella para poder tomar la llamada…

Candy desde luego le dio su espacio, sin embargo no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que algo había sucedido.

-Creo que será mejor que te lleve a casa…

-Todo… está bien?

-Sí… es sólo… mi padre ha tenido una pelea con su querida en turno… -le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Entonces iré contigo… -dijo ella con resolución.

Terry alargó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Candy.

-No quiero exponerte… Richard, no es lo que se dice un buen anfitrión, y menos lo será en ésta ocasión.

Candy quiso protestar, pero sabia que tenía que confiar en él… apenas estaban iniciando su relación


	7. Chapter 7

**BUENOS DÍAS CHICAS.**

 **HOY POR DIN, DESPUÉS DE MUCHO, MUCHO TIEMPO, LES TRAIGO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **TUVE UN TERRIBLE BLOQUEO E INCLUSO LLEGUÉ A PENSAR EN BORRAR LA HISTORIA, PUESTO QUE NO TENÍA NI LA MÁS MÍNIMA IDEA DE CÓMO CONTINUARLA.**

 **EN FIN, ÉSTE ES UN CAPÍTULO MUY CORTO, PERO DE VERDAD ESPERO LES GUSTE, Y UNA VEZ MÁS UNA DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA.**

 **FELICES FIESTAS A TODAS.**

* * *

Candy se levantó de un humor terrible.

Terry no la había llamado, ni siquiera se había dignado a enviar un miserable texto, tampoco contestaba sus mensajes y mucho menos sus llamadas.

Ya casi se cumpliría una semana desde su cita en la playa.

Por si eso no fuera suficiente, ese día había tenido que viajar en el autobús escolar, puesto que Archie le había enviado un mensaje de texto disculpándose con ella porque no podría pasar a recogerla, su padre tampoco podía llevarla, pues ese día tendría una reunión muy importante en la oficina.

De mala gana tomó sus cosas y abordó el autobús, ni siquiera prestó atención a las miradas que le dieron sus compañeros y a las murmuraciones, simplemente caminó hasta el final del pasillo y se sentó en un rincón.

Agradeció al menos, que a nadie se le había ocurrido hablar con ella, llegaron a la escuela y el chófer abrió las puertas del autobús, Candy tomó sus cosas, dispuesta a irse lo más pronto posible, pero un chico regordete y pelirrojo le bloqueo el paso.

Candy quiso empujarlo, pero pronto se vio rodeada de varios chicos, muchos de los cuales reconoció como amigos de Neil.

— Hey White, ¿Quieres averiguar lo que hay dentro de mis pantalones? - dijo el pelirrojo.

—No me molestaría ser el siguiente en turno. - dijo otro.

Uno más se atrevió a acercar su nariz en su cuello, y Candy sintió terror.

—¿Qué están haciendo? - gritó el conductor.

—Nada... Sólo... Estamos acordando un trabajo en equipo. - dijo uno de ellos, y Candy aprovechó la distracción para empujar al tipo que bloqueaba la puerta, y salió del autobús, muy alterada.

En otras circunstancias, seguramente se habría lanzado sobre el mastodonte ese hasta hacerlo tragarse sus palabras, sin dar oportunidad a sus compinches de acercarse, pero no tenía ánimos para eso, de hecho, en aquel momento sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, por lo que decidió ignorar al sujeto, se subió la capucha de su sudadera, y echó a andar hacia su salón de clases.

Allí se encontró con Anthony.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, yo sólo… no… No ha sido un buen día

Anthony no vaciló y la acogió entre sus brazos para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Y entonces, como si el día no hubiese sido lo suficientemente malo, Candy distinguió la figura de Terry a lo lejos, que la observaba con una fría mirada.

Candy quizo salir, darle alcance y explicarle que todo había sido un mal entendido, pero inmediatamente su culpabilidad se transformó en enojo. ¿Qué derecho tenía él para molestarse?

Él era quién había desaparecido sin ninguna explicación… Él era quién no confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para confiarle sus preocupaciones, así pues, ella no tenía por qué encontrarse en ese estado tan deplorable por su causa

—Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos ir al cine… Ya sabes… Cómo amigos… Archie podría venir con Annie… - dijo Anthony, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

—Sabes… Es una magnífica idea. - respondió Candy con una sonrisa un tanto coqueta que confundió a Anthony.

—Bien, entonces… Te veré … Los veré después de clases…

Candy asintió y tomó su lugar para el inicio de las clases.

Ese día Archie no asistió a la escuela, y Candy pensó seriamente en cancelar la cita con Anthony, sin embargo, durante el receso fue testigo de cómo Terry charlaba amenamente con un grupo de chicas, entre las cuáles se encontraban Susana Marlowe y Eliza Leagan, situación que hizo hervir su sangre y eliminó todo rastro de culpa por aceptar la invitación de Anthony.

* * *

Anthony se comportó como todo un caballero, como primera instancia la llevó al cine.

Candy no era ajena a las intenciones románticas de Anthony, y como no deseaba complicar la situación, evitó las películas romanticas, y también las de terror, así pues, terminó eligiendo una comedia.

Candy no gustaba demasiado de aquel género, pero sorpresivamente se divirtió mucho.

Luego del cine, Anthony la llevó a un local de comida tailandesa.

—Esto es delicioso. - expresó ella.

—Me alegra que te guste. - dijo él, que no dejaba de observarla.

—Y… ¿cómo descubriste éste lugar? Estoy segura de que debes traer aquí a todas tus citas… - dijo Candy, tratando de aligerar la tensión que sentía.

-Oh no, en realidad, es mi madre quién adora ésta comida… A Menudo vengo con ella… A veces simplemente ordenamos por teléfono. - dijo apresuradamente, ya que sabía que hablar de su madre era un tema muy complicado para ella.

—¿sabes? Conozco un sitio dónde sirven el mejor pastel de chocolate… - dijo, y Candy agradeció mucho la distracción.

Para rematar la noche, Anthony llevó a Candy a un parque cercano que tenía una linda temática japonesa debido a una exposición de cultura extranjera que habia en el lugar.

Después, Anthony la llevó a su casa.

Durante el camino apenas conversaron, la tensión subía a cada minuto, casi sin darse cuenta, llegaron a la calle dónde Candy vivía.

Muchas gracias Anthony, yo… Lo pase muy bien.

—Yo también lo pase bien. - dijo él rubio con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

Hubo un corto momento de tensión, antes de que bajaran del auto, pues Candy estaba un tanto temerosa de que Anthony intentara besarla o declararsele, como sucedió la primera vez que salieron juntos.

Anthony por su parte, podía sentir la tensión entre ellos, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente, como para saber que no debía presionar demasiado, puesto que aquella estrategia no le ayudaría a ganarse el corazón de la chica.

No era ningún tonto, sabía que entre Candy y Terry había sucedído algo el dia de la feria escolar, pero también sabía que las cosas no estaban del todo claras entre ellos, por lo que aprovecharía eso en su favor para conquistarla.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Candy, Anthony besó su mejilla a manera de despedida, y le dio las buenas noches.

—Así que… ¿Estás saliendo con ese chico?

Candy se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su padre que leía tranquilamente cómodamente sentado en su sillón favorito a la luz de una lámpara.

—Eh… Pues yo… Yo no… Anthony… - balbuceó ella.

Albert esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No quise importunarte… después de todo, ya estás en edad de salir con chicos y… Bueno, James Brown es un buen sujeto, no lo conozco demasiado, pero sé que estaría de acuerdo en que le diera una paliza a su hijo si llegara a propasarse…

¡Papá! - protestó ella.

—Sí, lo siento, es que yo… Tal vez es tonto, pero habría jurado que Terry y tú…

—Pues te has equivocado. - dijo molesta.

—Escucha hija, no quiero entrometerse en tus cosas, es sólo que me preocupo por ti, te he escuchado llorar por las noches…

—¡Papá!

—Escucha nena, sé lo difícil que ha sido para ti, sé lo mucho que debes extrañar a tu madre, pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti…

Candy sintió su corazón estrujarse y se arrojó a los brazos de su padre dónde lloró por lo que parecieron horas, mientras su padre acariciaba su cabello y le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda.

Al día siguiente todo volvió a una relativa calma,

Su padre estaba esperándola para desayunar juntos, y Archie se presentó como siempre para recogerla, sin embargo, cuándo le preguntó la razón de su ausencia del día anterior, el chico se desentendió del asunto, cuestión que picó la curiosidad de Candy.

—Archie… ¿Qué sucede? Sé que estás ocultando algo…

—Yo no… - balbuceó el muchacho.

Pero al mirar que Candy había comenzado a enfadarse, se rindió.

Nunca había podido resistirse a ella, especialmente cuando se enfada a.

Archie suspiró pesadamente…

—OK, te lo diré… Yo... Mis padres me pidieron que eligiera universidad...

—Eso es fantástico, pero... Aún falta un año para graduarnos, además, iremos juntos a la universidad de Chicago ¿recuerdas?

—La cosa es... Mis padres quieren que vaya a Oxford...

—Pero eso está... Del otro lado del mundo...

—Lo sé, pero ellos ya han decidido... Lo peor es que Tendré que vivir con Terrence...

—¿Con Terry? - dijo ella sorprendida.

—Él se irá apenas se gradué...

Aquella noticia cayó sobre Candy como un balde de agua helada, puesto que Terry era un año mayor, lo cuál significaba que dentro de unos meses no lo vería más...


	8. Chapter 8

Había pasado toda la tarde entrenando en el gimnasio de la escuela, tratando de aliviar la frustración y el enojo que sentía.

¿Quién diablos se creía Richard? ¿Acaso creía que el hecho de ser su padre le daba algún derecho para decidir su futuro?

Apretó los puños recordando el día en que le comunicó sus planes.

Richard le había llamado diciéndole que tenía algo importante qué decirle.

Razón por la que se había visto obligado a dejar a Candy en medio de su cita, que además no era cualquier cita, pues ese día había pensado pedirle que fuera su novia formalmente al finalizar el día.

Pero en lugar de eso, había terminado mintiéndole en un burdo intento de no involucrará en el drama familiar que se avecinaba.

Apenas llegó a la mansión, Richard comenzaron los regaños.

—¿Acaso es esa la forma de vestir de un Granchester? - dijo Richard al verlo con sus vaqueros y su chamarra de cuero negra.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede padre? - preguntó él, ignorando el comentario.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan urgente de lo que quieres hablar?

—Vamos al despacho.

—Lo que tengas que decir, puedes hacerlo aquí.

Richard pareció meditarlo un poco, pero finalmente habló.

—Ésta mañana estuve hablando con el duque de Sussex

—Mmmm. - exclamó Terry, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, y Richard le dió una mirada de reproche.

—Terrence, sabes muy bien lo que eso significa… Aunque no te guste hay sangre noble corriendo por tus venas.

—Lo sé… Sé que el tío Guillermo se sacrificó por ti y el tío Phillip y tomó el ducado y todo eso… pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver conmigo y por qué vienes ahora con ese discurso sobre la importancia de la sangre, cuando tu mismo dejaste atrás todo eso.

Richard ignoró el comentario deliberadamente, sabiendo que Terry tenía razón.

-Terry, sabes bien que Guillermo no tiene descendencia… y bueno… Él ha demostrado gran interés porque tú seas su sucesor… después de todo eres su sobrino.

—Y ¿Por qué no se lo ha pedido a Stear o Archie? Ellos también son sus sobrinos.

Richard suspiró pesadamente.

Stear será nombrado presidente ejecutivo de la empresa cuando llegue el momento, y Archie tendrá que ayudarle.

Ésta es una decisión que ya está tomada, al final del curso te mudarás a Londres…

—Agradezco tu interés por mi futuro, pero creo que soy lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir qué hacer de mi vida. - dijo Terry.

—Sé muy bien lo que planeas, y de antemano te digo que si mantienes esa loca idea de seguir sus pasos puedes irte olvidándose mi apoyo.

—Te daré hasta el final del año escolar para recapacitar. —dijo, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, cómo hacía siempre.

Hey Granchester ¿Todo bien?

Terry se volvió un tanto confundido, ya no estaba en la sala de la mansión, no su padre estaba cerca, pero aún podía sentir la rabia a flor de piel.

¿Cómo se atrevía su padre a tratar de dirigir su vida?

para ver quien le había hablado, y entonces se topó con Neil Leagan.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no estampar su puño en la cara del susodicho.

—Escuche que Karen está libre… ¿es eso cierto?

—No te atrevas a acercarte a ella. - Amenazó el castaño.

—Vaya, ¿es que no te conformas con una sola chica?

Terry decidió ignorar a Neil, después de todo no tenía por qué explicarle a naturaleza de su relación con Karen.

Si bien era verdad que ya no estaban juntos, él nunca dejaría de protegerla, puesto que antes que nada eran amigos

—Es mejor que se vayan ahora si no quieren salir lastimados. - dijo, con un tono más amenazador, haciendo que Neil y sus compinches salieron del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, empujando en el proceso nada menos que a Anthony Brown, quién había estado practicando para el torneo de esgrima y a quién deseaba golpear con todas sus fuerzas por haberse aprovechado de su ausencia para tratar de robarle a su chica.

En un arranque de ira, arrojó con todas sus fuerzas el balón de básquetbol que tenía entre sus manos haciendo que se estampara contra el cristal de una ventana que quedó hecha añicos en un instante.

Definitivamente el día no podía ser peor, se dijo, pero pronto se arrepintió de su propio pensamiento... No importaba que tan malo era ya el día, siempre podía ser peor, la presencia de Susana Marlowe lo confirmaba.

—Conozco mejores formas de aliviar el estrés… Sí quieres yo puedo ayudarte…

—¿Qué haces aquí Susana?

Ella ignoró la pregunta, y avanzó hacía él contoneando exageradadanente las caderas para luego restregarse co tra el cuerpo de Terry.

Éste la tomó con fuerza de los hombros y la alejó de él.

—Basta.

—Dime… ¿Qué tiene de malo que nos divirtamos un rato? ¿Es qué no la pasamos muy bien ayer?

—No te confundas, lo de ayer fue únicamente parte de una actuación.

—Pero no puedes negar que fue divertido, además, ya no estás más con Karen, no hay razón para negarte un poco de placer…

Oh, espera… ¿No me digas que es por esa mosquita muerta de White?

—No permitiré que hables así de ella. - dijo, con la furia reflejada en sus ojos celeste.

Una sonrisa perversa se asomó a los labios de la rubia.

— ¿sabes? ella no es lo que parece… Tan solo es una mosquita muerta más… Escuché que la encontraron en una situación vergonzosa con unos chicos en el autobús escolar, y no conforme con ello, ayer se fue con Anthony después de clases… - dijo ella, y luego se alejó de allí, sin dar tiempo a que Terry respondiera.

Estaba feliz porque había cumplido con su objetivo.

Ahora Terry tenía clavada la espina de la duda.

* * *

Candy no estaba de mejor humor, se sentía culpable por haber utilizado a Anthony como vía de escape, además estaba lo que Archie le había dicho… no podía parar de pensar en ello ¿De verdad Terry se iría? ¿Y si no volvía a verlo?

¿Seria esa la razón por la que Terry no la había buscado?

Eran tantas sus preguntas, y tan pocas sus respuestas…

Entonces, cómo si se tratara de un hechizo, su celular comenzó a sonar.

—¿Hola?

—¿Podría verte ahora?

—¿Terry?

Sonaba algo sombrío, quizá triste, pero también había cierta molestia en su voz, por lo que Candy decidió averiguar qué pasaba de una vez por todas.

Cómo lo prometió, Terry pasó a recogerla a la hora prometida, lo que es más, se sometió a un interrogatorio por parte de Albert y al final prometió que devolvería a la rubia a una hora adecuada y sin ningún rasguño.

A Candy le hizo gracia que Terry recordará llevar el auto en vez de la motocicleta.

En cuanto lo vió, quiso correr a sus brazos y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, pero sabía que no sería así de sencillo.

-¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó ella antes de subir al auto, pero Terry se limitó a decir.

—Ya lo verás.

Ya en el auto, Candy volvió a insistir, pero Terry sólo continuó conduciendo hasta que llegaron a un local de boliche.

—¿Alguna vez has jugado?

—No en realidad, respondió ella algo confundida por la actitud de Terry, tan sólo un momento atrás parecía molesto, y ahora estaba totalmente relajado, cómo si no hubieran estado separados ni un segundo.

—Bien, pues hoy aprenderás… No es por presumir, pero soy muy bueno en ésto.

Ese comentario arrancó una sonrisa de los labios de Candy, que decidió que no preguntaría nada por el momento.

A diferencia de lo que había pensado, el boliche no era tan complicado, tan sólo había que lanzar con fuerza y dirección la bola.

—No lo haces nada mal… Al menos no para alguien que dice no haber jugado jamás.

Candy arrugó la nariz y en un gesto muy infantil le enseñó la lengua haciendo que Terry estallara en carcajadas.

Candy no había reído así en días, y eso la hacía sentir realmente bien, pero sabía que había muchas cosas por resolver.

Por lo que pronto el lindo momento que habían pasado juntos se vió empañado.

Terry acababa de estacionar el auto frente a la casa de Candy, y se disponía a acompañarla, fue entonces que Candy vió su oportunidad y comentó cómo por casualidad.

—Estuve tratando de localizarte durante días…

—lo siento, yo… tuve algunos asuntos que atender. - Fue la cortante respuesta que recibió, aquella respuesta que lejos de tranquilizar a la rubia encendió su furia al comprobar que Terry no estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que sucedía, asi que decidió atacar de otra manera.

—Supongo que pasar tiempo conquistando chicas forma parte de tus ocupaciónes… - soltó ella.

Terry sólo la observó fijamente y Candy pudo ver cierta tristeza en sus ojos, misma que rápidamente se convirtió en enojo.

—Y… supongo que abrazar a un fulano forma parte de las tuyas…

—Anthony es mi amigo…

—Por supuesto… Un amigo al que no le importaría ver lo que hay bajo tu blusa.

Candy se quedó pasmada, las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, pero no pensaba llorar frente a él y permitirle saber que la había herido, así que se limitó a darle una mirada de decepción, y se dio media vuelta para entrar a su casa, concentrada en ocultar sus lágrimas, o su padre pediría explicaciones, y no estaba lista para hacerlo… a decir verdad, quien sabe si lo estaría algún día...

* * *

 **CHICAS, SIENTO HACERLAS SUFRIR CON ÉSTE CAPITULO, INICIALMENTE QUERÍA RECONCILIAR A CANDY Y TERRY, PERO TAMBIÉN QUERÍA SLGO DE DRAMA... SE QUD TERRY HA SCTUAFO MAL, PERO YA LO ARREGLARÁ.**


	9. Chapter 9

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS...**

 **HOY POR FIN LES TRAIGO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA.**

 **ME HUBIESE GUSTADO PUBLICAR ANTES, PERO LA VERDAD SE ME FUE EL TIEMPO, Y BUENO, HOY QUISE APROVECHAR ESTA FECHA TAN ESPECIAL PARA NOSOTRAS LAS TERRY FANS.** **OJALÁ DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA Y TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR LO ANTES POSIBLE.**

* * *

Tenía que olvidarlo… Le gustara o no esa era era su realidad, pero eso no significaba que fuera fácil o que no doliera… Lo hacía, y mucho más de lo que alguna vez imaginó.

Ya desde pequeña era una romántica sin remedio, su madre solía leer para ella hermosos cuentos de hadas cada noche antes de dormir, y solía fantasear con el momento en que conocería a su príncipe.

Su madre siempre le decía que algún día llegaría el hombre perfecto, él superaría miles de obstáculos y finalmente vendría por ella, y juntos serían felices por el resto de su vida.

Candy creía cada una de sus palabras, pues no era difícil creer al ver lo felices que eran sus padres.

Durante años, su príncipe era una figura etérea, inspirado más en los cuentos que en alguien real, pero eso cambió cuándo lo conoció a él…

Tenía tan sólo diez años…

Gracias a su arduo trabajo, y a la amistad que su madre sostenía con Mary Cornwell, su padre acababa de convertirse en socio de una importante compañía, y por esa razón habían sido invitados a una exclusiva reunión en la casa del dueño de la compañía.

Estaba temerosa de ir, pero Archie, su mejor amigo le dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse pirque él estaría allí para cuidarla en todo momento.

Desgraciadamente Archie no estaba preparado para la llegada de su primo Terrence.

Terrence era un año mayor que ellos, y acababa de volver de un prestigioso colegio.

A pesar de ser casi tan pequeño como ellos, Candy pudo darse cuenta de que Terrence tenía una mirada triste, por lo que quiso acercarse a él y ofrecerle su amistad.

—¿debes sentirte muy sólo en éste lugar?

El niño la miró cuidadosamente, y por un instante, ella pudo vialumbrar un atisbo de la tristeza que inundaba su alma, pero pronto esa mirada fue reemplazada por una llena de burla.

—¿Pero qué dices? Deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos, pequeña pecosa…

—¿Pecosa yo? - dijo ella con enojo.

—Tu nariz está repleta de ellas. - dijo, y se echó a reír de manera escandalosa.

Candy se limitó a enseñarle la lengua, y se marchó muy molesta.

Ese fue el primero de muchos encuentros, muchos de los cuáles daban siempre cómo resultado peleas y rabietas que sin darse cuenta fueron abonando el terreno para hacer crecer la semilla del amor en el corazón de Candy.

Pero había un recuerdo en particular que Candy tenía grabado a fuego en su memoria.

sucedió en la fiesta del cumpleaños número trece de Archie…

En el lugar había muchos invitados, la mayoría de los cuáles eran compañeros de clases.

Por supuesto al tratarse de un familiar directo, Terry era uno de los invitados, aunque por supuesto a Archie no le causaba ninguna gracia.

Candy había entrado a la cocina a buscar algunos utensilios para que Archie cortara su tarta de cumpleaños.

Entonces descubrió a dos chiquillos besándose y toqueteandose.

Para Candy ese tipo de escenas eran desconocidas, por lo que asustada, salió corriendo por la puerta trasera y se ocultó bajo un gean árbol entre los arbustos del jardín.

Entonces escuchó unas sonoras carcajadas.

Candy miró irritada hacia todas partes, pero no vio a nadie, hasta que levantó la vista y vio al responsable de las risas, que por supuesto no era otro que Terrence Granchester.

—Q… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Soy yo quién debería preguntar. ¿Por qué estás en el jardín en vez de estar con Archibald?

—Bueno yo… Es qué… Eso es algo que a ti no te importa. - respondió finalmente.

—No tienes que fingir… Sé muy bien lo que viste en la cocina…

Candy se sonrojó furiosamente.

—N… No sé a qué te refieres…

Terry sonrió de lado, y bajo de un salto del árbol.

—Apuesto a qué nunca has besado a nadie…

\- dijo él acercándose peligrosamente, haciendo que el corazón de Candy saltará como loco.

—Supongo que no se puede esperar mucho de una niña a la que ni siquiera le han crecido los pechos y que sigue llevando esas tontas coletas…

Candy cruzó los brazos y arrugó la nariz en un intento por parecer intimidan te, pero sólo consiguió que Terry riera con más fuerza.

—Sí que he besado a muchos chicos… De seguro estás celoso porque nunca te besaría.

—¿celoso yo? - dijo riendo nuevamente.

—Te reto a qué me beses ahora y demuestres que no estás mintiendo.

—¿A… Ahora?

Terry sonrió de lado, sabiendo que había logrado amedrentar a la rubia.

—Está bien. - dijo ella, ocasionando que Terry se sorprendiera.

Luego ella cerró los ojos y apretó los labios muy fuerte mientras esperaba.

Después de unos momentos de espera, Candy se convenció de que Terrence le había jugado una broma y que en cuanto abriera los ojos estaría completamente sola, pero cuando iba a abrir lis ojos sintió un contacto muy leve sobre sus labios, no duró más que un par de segundos, pero para ella significó mucho.

Después de ese día, el príncipe con el que tanto había soñado, adquirió un rostro y un nombre y a pesar de saber que lo suyo era un amor no correspondido, muy dentro de su ser guardó la esperanza un día estar junto a él, pero ahora tenia que despertar y enterrar esos sentimientos porque Terry lo había dejado muy claro, no sólo no confiaba en ella, si no que también había demostrado lo poco que la conocía…

Más que cualquier insulto, le dolió mucho que pensara que sería capaz de traicionar lo aún cuando ni siquiera estaban oficialmente juntos.

—¡Candy, cariño! ¡Es tiempo de que te levantes!

—Es sábado ¿es que no podría quedarme aquí? - dijo, escondiéndose entre las sábanas para evitar que su padre viera las ojeras que tenía a causa de haber pasado la noche en vela.

Albert sonrió.

—Bien, tu ganas, te daré unos minutos mientras preparo el desayuno.

—¿No puedo quedarme aquí todo el día?

—Sabes que no… El día es hermoso y además hay algo para ti en la sala. - dijo Albert, y salió de la habitación.

Candy no tenía ánimos para nada, mucho menos para sorpresas, nunca habían sido de su agrado, pero sabia que tenía que salir tarde o temprano y enfrentar al mundo.

Tomó una rápida ducha, se vistió, y luego procedió a cubrir sus ojeras con un poco de maquillaje.

Al bajar a la sala, se encontró con que en el centro de la mesa había un bonito arreglo floral de rosas blancas que inundaban la estancia con su delicioso perfume.

—Te juro que no me he acercado a la tarjeta.

\- dijo Albert levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

Candy se acercó lentamente, pero sin atreverse a tomar la tarjeta… ¿Acaso Terry las había enviado? El solo pensamiento la molestó, porque si creía que enviando flores lo arreglaría todo, estaba muy equivocado…

En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar.

—¿hola?

—Espero que hayas recibido mi obsequio…

—¿Anthony?

—¿Esperabas la llamada de alguien más?

—Eh… No, no… Lo que pasa es que recién acabo de verlo.

—Ya veo…

—Entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿Irás conmigo al baile?

Candy no tenía ni idea de lo que Anthony estaba hablando, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos.

—Anthony yo… ¿Sabes? Ahora no es muy buen momento… Yo…

—Entiendo, y esperaré el momento adecuado, pero no puedes cancelar el paseo de hoy, pasaré por ti en dos horas.

—Eh… Sí… Seguro… - dijo, y luego colgó.

Albert la observó, sabía que algo no estaba bien con su pequeña, pero no quería sonar como uno de esos padres sobreprotectores, por lo que decidió no preguntar nada, en su lugar se limitó a servir el desayuno y charlar de cosas triviales.

—Papá… Yo…

Albert la miró con atención.

—¿Qué sucede pequeña?

—No… No es nada. - dijo, pero Albert sabía que nada estaba bien, la había escuchado llorar por la noche, y aunque intentara ocultarlo, él podía ver las ojeras en su rostro, además estaba a la defensiva, cómo si temiera que fuera a interrogará.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿no es así?

—Lo sé… Pero en serio, no pasa nada.

—Dime… Ese tal Anthony y tú…

—¡Papá! Lo regañó Candy.

—Lo siento, yo… No quise entrometerme, es sólo que yo me preocupo mucho por ti… YoYo paso mucho tiempo fuera de casa y a menudo te descuido demasiado...

—No debes sentirte así, sé muy bien cuanto te esfuerzas, tampoco ha sido fácil para ti la partida de mamá, pero créeme, no pasa nada que no pueda resolver…

Albert asintió y continuaron desayunando.

* * *

Por la tarde Anthony se presentó en casa de Candy como había prometido.

Anthony sabía que Candy disfrutaba cultivar plantas, por lo que la llevó a un invernadero situado en el centro de la ciudad.

Después fueron a tomar un café, sin embargo, durante todo el día Candy se mantuvo distante.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó el rubio.

—Sí es por mi propuesta de esta mañana yo… bueno, tú sabes… podría esperar…

—No, no es eso…

Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo, y entonces Candy.

—Candy yo…

—Por favor no lo digas. - pidió ella, pero Anthony estaba determinado a seguir.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo yo… Candy… tú me gustas mucho…

Sabes, yo me había prometido a mí mismo que sería paciente y esperaría el momento adecuado para confesarte lo que siento, pero lo cierto es que no puedo…

—Anthony… - Susurró Candy.

—Sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero, si me das una oportunidad yo haría hasta lo imposible para hacerte feliz. - dijo él tomando las manos de Candy entre las suyas.

¿Qué me dices?

Candy miró a Anthony a los ojos, cómo si intentara buscar en ellos una respuesta a su propio dilema, pero por primera vez no sabía qué responder.

Tal vez era hora de un nuevo comienzo...


	10. Chapter 10

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS LINDAS ¿CÓMO ESTÁN? YO AQUÍ TRAYÉNDOLES LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA.**

 **LA VERDAD NO ESPERABA TARDAR TANTO CON LA ACTUALIZACIÓN, PERO CON TODO LO QUE SUCEDIÓ EN EL FANDOM LOS DÍAS PASADOS ME DISTRAJE Y NO PUDE CONCENTRARME EN ESCRIBIR, PERO FINALMENTE AQUÍ ESTÁ, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

* * *

—Disculpe que lo moleste joven, pero tiene una visita.

—Ya te dije que no quiero ver a nadie. - respondió el chico con su habitual mal humor, sin molestarse siquiera en levantarse de la cama.

—Terrence Granchester, trae aquí ahora mismo ese trasero tuyo y explícame qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez.

Terry apenas tuvo tiempo de incorporarse a medias cuando la figura de Karen se hizo presente ante él.

Lucía bastante molesta, Terry estaba seguro de que sí las miradas mataran, él habría caído fulminado inmediatamente.

—¿Sé puede saber por qué entras así en mi habitación?

—Señor, yo… No pude impedírselo. - dijo la mucama, que aún permanecía allí.

—déjanos solos Helga, yo me encargo de la señorita. - dijo Terry, y la mucama desapareció al acto.

—Ahora si, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?

—He venido por una explicación… quiero que me digas… ¿Qué hacía Candy paseando con Anthony Brown?

—No lo sé… ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

No soy su niñero, no tengo por qué saber qué hace a cada momento.

—Así qué… Ustedes terminaron… - dijo Karen chasquando la lengua.

—Nosotros no terminamos, puesto que no puede terminarse algo que jamás empezó…

—¿Sabes que estás actuando como un complemento idiota? ¿Cómo pudiste creer algo a esa arpía de Susana?

—Susana no tiene nada que ver en esto…

—¿ah no? Entonces puedes decirme quién puso en tu cabeza esa estúpida idea de que Candy y Anthony tienen algo.

—Nadie me lo dijo, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos...

—Eres un idiota...

—No permitiré que me insultes en mi propia casa…

—Te hablaré como me venga en gana. - dijo Karen, que ya no podía estar más molesta.

—¿Acaso crees que eres el único que ha sufrido? ¿no has pensado en lo mucho que Candy sufrió durante todos esos días en los que no te dignaste a enviarle ni un solo mensaje? ¿Es qué no ves que ella estuvo muy preocupada por ti?

Sé que no debería decirte ésto, pero Annie Britter me dijo que la vio

Terry la miró atentamente por primera vez desde que Karen había llegado.

Luego se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos…

—Por Dios… Me he comportado como un completo animal…

—Vaya, hasta que lo reconoces…

Terry le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Ahora búscala y aclara las cosas con ella.

—Así que es cierto…

Ambos jóvenes buscaron con la mirada y descubrieron que Anthony los observaba a corta distancia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - dijo Terry de manera brusca.

—Quería hablar contigo… pero veo que estás muy ocupado…

—Escúchame bien, pedazo de… - dijo Karen muy molesta, dispuesta a golpear al rubio, pues había captado perfectamente la intención de su comentario, pero fue detenida por Terry que rápidamente se colocó frente a él, irguiéndose tan alto como era.

Terry era unos centímetros más alto, y a pesar de ser de complexión más bien delgada, no era ningún debilucho, eso era algo de lo que Anthony era muy conciente, sin embargo no retrocedió ni un centímetro.

—Sí has venido aquí para asegurarte de que no me acerque a Candy, pierdes tu tiempo…. Anthony no le respondió, se limitó a propinarle un fuerte puñetazo que hizo trastabillar al castaño.

—Vaya… pegas más fuerte de lo que pensé, pero no lo suficiente. - dijo Terry, que contraataco con un fuerte golpe en el estómago del rubio, que inmediatamente se dobló por el dolor, pero se recuperó rápidamente para soltar una patada, misma que Terry detuvo, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Pero en un descuido, Anthony derribó al castaño, y comenzó a lanzar fuertes golpes en su contra, mientras Karen era mudo testigo de aquella fuerte lucha en la que ninguno de los dos muchachos parecía querer ceder aún cuando ambos estaban cansados y golpeados casi a partes iguales.

Karen pensó que era tiempo de intervenir entonces, pero justo cuando iba a ir en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarla a separar a esos dos, ellos mismos se detuvieron, cayendo en el césped uno al lado del otro.

Luego de varios minutos, Terry se incorporó y Karen se asustó al ver que se acercaba a Anthony de nueva cuenta.

El alivio recorrió su cuerpo, cuando vio que Terry le tendía una mano a Anthony para ayudarlo a incorporarse también.

—Reconozco que eres un digno rival. —dijo Terry.

Anthony y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Pero no lo suficiente… - dijo con semblante triste, luego se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo se dirigió de nueva cuenta a Terry.

—Te advierto que si la haces sufrir, no tendré consideración alguna contigo la próxima vez.

—No habrá una próxima vez. - declaró Terry.

Karen no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, miró a ambos chicos en repetidas ocasiones, pero ninguno mostraba nada.

—¡Creo que es hora de que me vaya¡ - dijo Anthony, extendiendo la mano a Terry, quien aún algo dudoso la tomó.

—¿Quieren decirme qué ha sido todo esto? - dijo la castaña poniendo las manos sobre su cintura.

Ambos jóvenes hicieron como si no la hubiesen escuchado, por lo que se dedicó a seguir a Anthony para sacarle una explicación.

Anthony y la evadió en todo momento.

Pero Karen no era alguien a quién pudieran dejar así como así, por lo que sin dudarlo dos veces fue tras Anthony, mientras Terry veía divertido la escena.

* * *

Candy acababa de salir de la ducha, y se disponía a ponerse el pijama e intentar dormir un poco.

Aún se sentía muy culpable por lo que había pasado en su cita con Anthony, sin embargo no se arrepentía de nada.

Anthony no lo merecía, por eso había decidió ser sincera con él y decirle que no podía corresponderle… No mientras Terry siguiera presente en su corazón, y Candy sospechaba que viviría allí durante mucho tiempo.

Pensaba en ello, cuando de repente escuchó que algo golpeaba contra su ventana, pensó que quizá había sido obra de algún ave, pero volvió a escuchar aquel sonido, entonces decidió asomarse para ver qué sucedía.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a Terry en su jardín, sin importarle que alguien pudiera verlo y llamar a la policía.

Candy abrió la ventana, y asomó ligeramente la cabeza.

Entonces Terry trepó por un árbol que daba justo frente a la ventana de Candy.

—¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo ella con el tono más frío del que fue capaz.

—Tenía que verte…

Candy se sorprendió por esa respuesta, pero trató de mantener la compostura.

—Candy yo… Tenemos que hablar…

—Creo que ya hemos hablado lo suficiente… Así que si me disculpas… - dijo, y se dio media vuelta, cruzando los brazos, sin embargo no cerró la ventana, por lo que Terry se atrevió a saltar dentro de la habitación de la rubia, pues conocía a Candy y sabía que si lo hubiera deseado, lo habría hechado a patadas, aquello le dio una leve esperanza.

—¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!

—No, hasta que no me escuches…

—No te atreverá a…

—Por supuesto que lo haré.

—Haz lo que quieras. - dijo ella.

Fingiendo indiferencia, levantó las mantas de su cama, entró en ellas, y apagó las luces.

Terry por su parte se sentó en la alfombra con los brazos cruzados, pues no estaba dispuesto a ceder… No Ésta vez…

Candy esperó por espacio de quince minutos, sin atreverse a mirar en la dirección en la que Terry había estado, pensó que si lo ignoraba, él se aburría y se marcharía, pero no había escuchado el sonido de la ventana, aquello la inquietaba más de lo que había querido admitir, Terry no era el tipo de chico que hacía esa clase de cosas, menos aún sabiendo que estaba a su merced, pues con un sólo grito, podía hacer que su padre entrará en la habitación.

Se preguntó m, qué era eso que Terry tenía que decir, pero tan pronto como apareció ese pensamiento, también se esfumó, no estaba dispuesta a ser la burla de nadie… además, la última vez él había dejado muy claro que no confiaba en ella, y eso era algo que la lastimaba mucho más de la cuenta.

Suspirando se incorporó, hasta que quedó sentada en la cama.

—Está bien, hablemos. - dijo Candy, incorporándose para encender la luz.

Terry esbozó una ligera sonrisa, luego se hizo un silencio entre los dos, hasta que Candy lo rompió.

—¿Y bien? - lo urgió Candy.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Candy se quedó sin capacidad de respuesta, pues nunca imaginó que él diría algo así, no después de todo lo que había sucedido.

—¿A qué estás jugando? - dijo ella muy molesta.

—No es ningún juego… Estoy hablando absolutamente en serio.

Una lágrima traicionera resbaló por la mejilla de Candy.

—¡Por favor, sal de mi cuarto!

Terry iba a replicar, pero se quedó sin palabras, había sido un error ir allí y esperar que ella lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos después de la manera en la que la trató.

Sin decir nada más abrió de nueva cuenta la ventana y se marchó en silencio.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Candy bajó al comedor muy temprano.

—¿Estás bien hija? - preguntó Albert al verla allí con un semblante triste.

—¿Eh…? Sí, es sólo que… Tú sabes… LaLa escuela… Se aproximan los exámenes y… bueno, no quiero decepcionarte…

Albert dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y fue a sentarse al lado de la rubia.

—Sé que lo harás muy bien, nunca podrías decepcionarme… Sin embargo no es la escuela lo que me preocupa, últimamente te he notado diferente… ya casi no sales con tus amigos, te he visto sonreír muy poco y has dejado de dibujar…

Candy no esperaba que su padre se diera cuenta de todo, si bien siempre había estado pendiente de ella, no creía que fuera tan observador en lo que a ella se refería.

—No quiero importunarte pero ¿tu estado de ánimo tiene algo que ver con la visita que recibiste ayer?

Candy enrojeció de inmediato, pues lo último que esperaba era que alguien se hubiera percatado de que Terry entró en su cuarto, mucho menos que hubiera sido su propio padre.

—Tú… ¿te diste cuenta?

—Bueno, en realidad fui yo el que animó a Terry a trepar por el árbol.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Ayer, al llegar de la oficina, lo vi sentado en la banqueta… Parecía muy abatido, así que decidí acercarme y preguntarle si estaba todo bien, él me respondió que sí…

Entonces yo decidí ser muy directo con él y le pregunté si entre él y tú había alguna clase de relación.

Albert hizo una pausa y miró significativamente a Candy.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? - preguntó ella, tratando de estar lo más calmada posible.

—Él me dijo que entre ustedes no había nada…

Albert volvió a hacer una pausa.

—Por supuesto que no lo hay… - dijo, Candy, cruzándose de brazos, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo importante…

—¿Por qué lo dejaste pasar?

—Bueno, eso es algo un tanto más complicado… Verás, él también decidió ser honesto conmigo y me reveló algunos detalles de su vida… También me dijo que ustedes habían salido un par de veces, pero que las cosas no habían prosperado por su culpa… Es aquí donde le pregunté cuáles eran sus intenciones para contigo…

Candy no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, especialmente cuando su padre le dedicó una mirada bastante profunda.

—¿sabes algo? - creo que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero eres igual a tu madre… pero desgraciadamente heredaste de mi tu carácter, así que le advertí que no sería tan fácil volver a ganar tu confianza, aunque puede que me equivoque…

-dijo, Albert, ésta vez dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa, cómo si supiera algo que Candy ignoraba.

Después de la charla con su padre, Candy estaba aún más confundida.

Albert no era la clase de padre que permitía que su hija estuviera rodeada de posibles enamorados…

¿Pero qué estaba pensando?

—¿Sucede algo Candy? Llevo varios minutos llamándote…

—lo siento Archie… Yo… estaba pensando en los exámenes…

—Oh, es verdad… Lo había olvidado por completo…

—Parece que tener una novia te hace irresponsable.

Archie enrojeció y a Candy le pareció un gesto muy tierno.

—Verás… Annie y yo aún no somos novios…

—¿Qué? Pero si se les ve muy bien juntos…

—Lo que sucede es que yo… pasé mucho tiempo enamorado de… Alguien más, así que le pedí un poco de tiempo. - dijo mirando a Candy de reojo, pero la rubia ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Pero ¿sabes? Hoy mismo le pediré que sea mi novia.

—En verdad me alegro mucho por ti. - dijo Candy, dándole un fuerte abrazo a aquel al que consideraba casi su hermano.

Archie se separó lentamente de ella.

—Me parece que ahora es tiempo de que tú también arregle tus asuntos… Y dicho ésto se alejó.

Entonces Candy pudo distinguir la alta figura de Terry que la observaba a unos metros de distancia...


	11. Chapter 11

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS, REVISANDO EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR ME DI CUENTA DE QUE OLVIDÉ DECIRLES QUE ÉSTA HISTORIA ESTABA LLEGANDO A SU FIN, DE HECHO ESTE ES EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, ORIGINALMENTE ÉSTE IBA A SER UN FIC MUY CORTO DE CINCO CAPÍTULOS MÁXIMO, PERO NO FUE ASÍ.**

 **AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN A QUIENES SE HAN DADO EL TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y PARA DEJARME UN REVIEW, DE VERDAD ESO ES MUY GRATIFICANTE PARA QUIENES ESCRIBIMOS.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

* * *

Candy miró en dirección hacia dónde se encontraba Terry, y luego miró de nuevo a Archie, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Sabes gatita? En el fondo siempre supe de tus sentimientos por Terrence, quizá por eso nunca pude llevarme bien con él… Odio admitirlo, pero tenía miedo de perderte…

—¡Oh Archie! ¡Tú nunca me perderás! Siempre serás como un hermano para mí suceda lo que suceda.

—Ahora lo sé… - dijo el muchacho apretando suavemente el hombro de la rubia.

Ella no pudo menos que abrazarlo de nueva cuenta sin importarle que estuvieran dando un espectáculo en pleno patio del colegio.

—Ahora, debo ir a buscar a Annie, y según parece, tú tienes algunos asuntos por resolver. - dijo, dándole una rápida mirada a Terry.

Entonces el muchacho se alejó, dejándola con los pies clavados al concreto, sin saber que hacer.

Terry se acercó lentamente a ella, tenía que volver a intentarlo una vez más.

—¿Puedes darme unos minutos? - preguntó Terry nervioso.

Candy desvió la mirada, ya no estaba tan segura de poder seguir ignorando al castaño, especialmente ahora que lo tenía tan cerca y podía aspirar el aroma de su colonia.

—No te quitaré mucho tiempo, te lo prometo.

Candy se quedo sin palabras, pero finalmente aceptó.

Terry la condujo hasta una zona del colegio apartada de todos los curiosos que la habían observado abrazar efusivamente a Archie tan sólo unos minutos atrás.

Llegaron a un jardín que Candy nunca había visto hasta entonces.

Era un hermoso prado lleno de flores de todos colores, pero lo que llamó la atención de la muchacha, fue un frondoso árbol que se encontraba en la cima de una pequeña colina, pero eso no era todo, bajo la sombra del árbol crecían hermosos narcisos que le recordaban al jardín de la casa de Archie, justo dónde había recibido su primer beso.

—Es mi lugar secreto… - aclaró Terry al ver la cara que Candy había puesto.

—Es… es muy hermoso. - respondió ella, pero tan pronto como lo dijo, los celos la carcomieron ¿A cuántas chicas habría llevado a ese lugar? Sin pensarlo, frunció el ceño.

—Sé que preferirías estar en otro sitio, así que seré breve… Candy yo… Sólo quiero disculparme… Sé que no hay justificación para mi comportamiento… He sido un verdadero idiota, y tú no te mereces esto, tú mereces lo mejor… y dadas las circunstancias…

—Dime Terry ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Sabes? Estoy realmente cansada… Cansada de éste juego, cansada de esperarte, cansada de que un día me quieras y al otro no… cansada de que no confíes en mí…

—No es que no confíe en ti… por supuesto que lo hago.

—Eso no es lo que demostraste aquel día… - dijo Candy, bajando la mirada, dejando ver lo mucho que le habían dolido sus palabras.

Sorpresivamente Terry le tomó delicadamente la barbilla, y la instó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo sé, ese día me comporte cómo un neandertal, pero yo… cuando te vi abrazada a Anthony Brown yo… Sentí unas inmensas ganas de asesinarlo por atreverse a hacerlo, luego Susana me dijo lo que había ocurrido en el autobús…

Candy apretó los puños, sabía que nada bueno podía haber salido de los labios de esa chica que había dejado muy en claro que no la tenía en muy alta estima desde que se conocieron…

—No sé qué pudo decirte Susana…

Terry puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios para evitar que dijera algo más.

—No, no tienes que culparte por nada, él único culpable soy yo por haber dejado correr el veneno de Susana… Sé todo lo que ocurrió allí y no puedo dejar de reprocharme el no haber estado ahí para protegerte de esos idiotas... - dijo, y ésta vez se permitió ir algo más lejos al acariciar la mejilla femenina con el dorso de su mano.

Por primera vez en semanas, Candy se permitió disfrutar de aquella caricia, pues en su corazón sabía que Terry estaba siendo sincero y eso le hacía recuperar la esperanza de que no todo estuviera perdido entre ellos...

Por su parte, Terry al ver que ella no lo había rechazado se permitió lanzar su última carta, y se apoderó de los labios de Candy, aprovechando que ella estaba algo distraída, llevaba días añorando sus besos, por lo que no pudo resistir a la tentación de probarlos una vez más, vio entonces con satisfacción que ella le respondía de la misma manera, pero la magia desapareció casi al instante, pues Candy lo apartó de una manera algo brusca.

—¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Terry.

—Terry… yo te quiero… Y quisiera que las cosas funcionarán entre nosotros… pero para eso es necesario que realmente confíes en mí…

—Lo hago… - respondió Terry.

—Entonces… ¿Quieres decirme si es verdad que te irás a Inglaterra? - dijo Candy, que también estaba jugándose su última carta.

De la respuesta de Terry dependía el futuro de su relación.

—Es complicado… - dijo él, quedándose en completo silencio, haciendo que Candy probara esa conocida sensación de decepción y que el alma se le cayera a los pies al creer que Terry no diría nada más y ese sería el final definitivo para ellos, pero entonces él la sorprendió cuando volvió a hablar.

—¿Recuerdas el día que fuimos a la playa?

Candy asintió, desde luego que recordaba ese día y lo bien que lo pasó en su compañía, pero también recordó los angustiantes días que le siguieron…

\- Mi Padre me dio un ultimátum… quiere que me vaya a Londres para estudiar leyes… su deseo es que en un futuro tome posesión del ducado que ahora está en manos de mi tío Guillermo. - dijo Terry interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia.

—Pero tú… tú siempre has… Amado la actuación… Te he visto en todas las representaciones del club de teatro… - replicó ella, sonrojándose de inmediato al darse cuenta de que había expuesto su pequeño secreto… siempre solía escabullirse en el auditorio del colegio para presenciar todas y cada una de las actuaciones de Terry, incluso en la época en la que aún estaba en secundaria.

Él la miró con algo de sorpresa, pues no sabía que ella estuviera tan al tanto de su pasión por la actuación.

Él esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

—Pero eso no es suficiente para un hombre como Richard… aquel día, discutimos fuertemente… me ha dicho que si no hago lo que desea, entonces me desheredara…

Candy abrió los ojos como platos…

—debe haber algo que se pueda hacer… Quizá… Si hablas calmadamente con él y le explicas que quieres seguir los pasos de tu madre… No puede simplemente…

—No es tan sencillo… Richard Grandchester no es alguien acostumbrado a ceder… Es uno de esos hombres que no aceptan un no por respuesta, y cuando las cosas no salen de acuerdo a sus planes utiliza las amenazas y la intimidación para obtener lo que desea… Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa… No me importan para nada sus amenazas, sé que no será fácil, pero no me asusta trabajar duro para valerme por mí mismo… de hecho acabo de recibir una invitación para unirme a la escuela de arte dramático Strafford con todos los gastos cubiertos.

Terry… Eso es maravilloso… - dijo Candy con una felicidad genuina.

—Susana y Eliza también aplicaron para obtener una beca… Es por eso que aquel día me viste con ellas…

Candy recordó de inmediato ese día, fue por eso por lo que empezó a aceptar las atenciones de Anthony…

Sólo hay un problema… - dijo Terry, interrumpiendo de nuevo los pensamientos de la rubia.

La escuela Strafford se encuentra en Nueva York…

Candy lo miró tratando de ocultar la tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos esmeralda.

—Entonces debemos ser fuertes…

Será muy difícil para mí acostumbrarme a estar sin ti… Pero…

\- Eso significa que...

Candy asintió, y Terry no resistió el impulso de besarla nuevamente, ésta vez sin el miedo de ser rechazado.

Ahora si, ya no había nada que obstaculizara su camino, pues con Candy a su lado, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para triunfar.

Quizá ambos eran muy jóvenes, pero Terry sentía en su corazón, que Candy era la indicada para él… siempre había sido ella… lo supo desde el momento en que la conoció, muchos años atrás cuando tan sólo eran unos chiquillos.

Permanecieron abrazados durante lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que Terry, adoptando un aire teatral, se arrodilló frente a Candy.

—Princesa Julieta... ¿aceptaría ser mi novia? y ¿me concedería el honor de venir conmigo al baile de graduación?

Por todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida durante las últimas semanas Candy había olvidado todo ese asunto del baile, además aún faltaba mucho tiempo para...

\- ¿Y bien? -preguntó Terry un tanto nervioso al ver que ella no respondía.

—Por supuesto que iré contigo al baile, mi apuesto Romeo... y sí... acepto ser tu novia. -respondió esperar más, Terry la tomó por la cintura y la hizo girar un par de veces, para después atrapar sus labios, dejándole sentir todo el amor y la ternura que estaba reservada sólo para ella.


	12. Chapter 12

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS, HOY LES TRAIGO EL CAPÍTULO FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA,**

 **ATES QUE NADA ME GUSTARÁ DAR GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES QUE SE HAN TOMADO UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y DEJAR ALGUNAS PALABRAS DE ALIENTO, PUES PARA QUIENES ESCRIBIMOS SIGNIFICA MUCHO SABER QUE NUESTRO TRABAJO ES APRECIADO.**

 **POR OTRA PARTE ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA PARA SUBIR ÉSTE CAPÍTULO, NO VOY A JUSTIFICARME NI NADA, LO CIERTO ES QUE TUVE MUCHÍSIMO TRABAJO LO QUE REDUJO CONSIDERABLEMENTE EL TIEMPO QUE TENGO PARA ESCRIBIR, ADEMÁS MIENTRAS ESCRIBA ESTE CAPÍTULO SURGIÓ EN MI MENTE UNA IDEA DE LO QUE MUY PROBABLEMENTE SEA MI PRÓXIMO TRABAJO...**

 **AÚN NO TENGO ESTRUCTURADA LA IDEA AL 100% PERO LES ADELANTO QUE SERÁ UN MINI FIC DE CLASIFICACIÓN M.**

 **LA VERDAD ES QUE ÉSTA IDEA HA SURGIDO COMO UN RETO PERSONAL, QUIERO PROBARME A MI MISMA QUE PUEDO SER VERSÁTIL EN CUANTO A MIS ESCRITOS, ASÍ QUE ESTARÉ EXPERIMENTANDO CON MIS SIGUIENTES TRABAJOS.**

 **BUENO, YA LAS DEJO LEER...**

 **P.D. AÚN ME FALTA EL EPÍLOGO.**

 **;)**

* * *

El día del baile se acercaba a pasos agigantados…

Candy apenas podía creerlo, no tenía idea de lo rápido que podía pasar el tiempo cuando se estaba con "esa persona".

Terry había resultado ser un novio bastante romántico, cada día se esforzaba por demostrarle lo mucho que la quería, y Candy no dudaba en dejarse consentir, y en demostrar lo enamorada que estaba del castaño.

Aún sentía miedo al pensar en lo que el futuro les tendría preparado una vez que sus caminos tuvieran que separarse, sin embargo, había tomado la decisión de vivir día a día ese amor.

Confiaba en que el tiempo se encargaría de poner las cosas en su lugar, si su destino era estar al lado de Terry, entonces lo estaría, y si no era así, sería feliz por haberse permitido dejar crecer en su corazón ese precioso sentimiento llamado amor.

— Pequeña, no quisiera interrumpir tus reflexiones pero tus amigas te esperan en la sala.

—Enseguida bajo. - contestó Candy y luego le regaló una radiante sonrisa a su padre, quien no pudo evitar sonreír también, pues adoraba ver que su hija era realmente feliz.

Se permitió entonces felicitarse internamente por haber contribuido aunque fuera un poco con la felicidad de su hija, nunca hubiera pensado que aquella charla que había sostenido con Terry tendría tan magníficos resultados.

Albert se permitió admirar un poco más a su hija, y aún cuándo ésta fue al encuentro de sus amigas se quedó mirando a la nada mientras pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría que su esposa estuviera a su lado para ser testigo de la mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo su hija.

Candy comprobó su apariencia en el espejo del pasillo y tomó el pequeño bolso que había olvidado allí antes de correr hacia la escalera.

—¡Por fin apareces! Sabes que Terrence no vendrá ¿cierto?

Candy enrojeció inmediatamente.

—¡Karen! - le reprendió la chica pelinegra que estaba sentada a su lado.

Candy sólo esbozó una sonrisa.

—Espero que estén listas para pasar toda una tarde de chicas. - dijo Annie muy entusiasmada.

A decir verdad, ninguna de las tres chicas sabía muy bien lo que era tener amigas, sin embargo en los últimos meses habían llegado a formar una relación que se asemejaba mucho a la amistad.

Luego de que Candy y Terry oficializaran su noviazgo, Karen se acercó a Candy para dejarle en claro que Terry y ella eran buenos amigos, y que lo que había pasado entre ellos era parte del pasado.

Candy había aceptado sus palabras y desde entonces se habían vuelto cercanas.

Terry también contribuyó a ese hecho, pues sabía la necesidad que ambas chicas tenían de alguien con quién hablar cosas de chicas.

Annie por su parte deseaba más que nada conocer a fondo a la chica que era la mejor amiga de su novio.

— ¿Qué esperamos? - dijo Candy entrelazando sus brazos con los de las otras dos chicas.

Tal como Annie había augurando, aquella fue una tarde muy larga…

Se probaron decenas de vestidos, hasta que cada una encontró el que consideraban ideal para cada una, compraron algo de maquillaje e incluso pasaron al salón de belleza para hacerse algunas pruebas de peinado.

Al final decidieron ir a comer algo, pues con tantas horas de compras estaban realmente hambrientas.

— Y bien Candy… ¿cómo va esa relación tuya?

Espero que Terry esté tratándote como debe. - dijo Karen.

Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mención de su novio… De hecho, aún a veces le costaba creer que aquel sexy espécimen fuera solamente suyo.

La expresión soñadora de Candy le ganó unas cuántas bromas más, pero luego fue ella quien puso en aprietos a sus nuevas amigas.

—Escuché que Terry se irá a Nueva York. - dijo Annie.

—Así es… Irá a estudiar arte dramático. - dijo Candy muy orgullosa.

Pero luego se quedó con una expresión seria en el rostro.

—¿sucede algo? ¿Acaso te preocupa que Terry pueda llegar a conocer a alguien más? - preguntó Karen.

—No, sí… Quiero decir… Confío plenamente en Terry… Es sólo que no me gusta la idea de que Susana y Eliza vayan también a Nueva York…

—Sobre eso… Supe que la madre de Susana le prohibió tajantemente tomar la beca, y Eliza… ella hizo, trampa en la prueba…

—¿se puede saber cómo sabes ésto?

—Karen desvío la mirada.

—digamos que me lo dijo un pajarito…

— ¿Por casualidad ese pajarito se apellida Brown? - dijo Annie en tono juguetón.

Karen quiso ocultar una sonrisa, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo a tiempo.

— Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con él… ¿No me digas que… ? - dijo Annie con una sonrisa aún más pícara.

Candy expulsó un gritito de genuina sorpresa.

—Es… ¿eso cierto?

—Bueno yo… Planeaba decirles… - dijo la chica, bastante apenada.

—Pero ¿cómo? …

— Todo comenzó el día en que fue a buscar a Terry…

Candy recordó que Terry le había hablado de la pelea que había tenido con Anthony.

—Ese día yo… Bueno yo lo seguí para interrogarlo… Quería saber la razón de su comportamiento, él me dijo que era una mujer muy molesta, pero yo no iba a rendirme, y continúe siguiéndolo, hasta que conseguí charlar con él, después de ese día nuestras charlas se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes y bueno, no sé… Simplemente pasó…

—Me alegra escuchar eso. - dijo Candy.

—No es que estemos saliendo formalmente ni nada… - aclaró Karen, pero tanto Candy como Annie supieron que era una cuestión de tiempo.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos más que listas para la gran noche, qué les parece si nos organizamos para ayudarnos con nuestro arreglo, si quieren podemos reunirnos en mi casa. - sugirió Annie.

Candy y Karen estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Por cierto Annie… ¿Qué hay con ese novio tuyo? Escuché que se irá a estudiar a Londres…

\- dijo Karen.

—De hecho… Soy yo la que se va…

—¿Qué? - exclamaron las dos chicas casi al mismo tiempo.

—Recuerden que Archie está en la clase de Candy, por lo que aún le falta un año para poder graduarse… Así que seré yo quien me vaya primero, en un año, Archie me alcanzará y… Bueno ya veremos… ¿saben?, Archie y yo hemos hablado de rentar un departamento en conjunto cuándo eso suceda, mientras tanto, tomaré una de las habitaciones que ofrece la universidad.

Tanto Karen como Candy estaban impresionadas por la forma en que ambos chicos estaban tomando las cosas, sin embargo desearon a Annie que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Terry acomodó el nudo de su corbata y tomó su saco, justo cuando estaba por bajar la escalera para salir, se topó con su padre, él parecía querer decir algo, sin embargo lo ignoró, no quería discutir con él, pues sabía que sí lo hacía terminaría con un humor insoportable y arruinaría la noche que había preparado especialmente para su novia.

No tardó más de quince minutos en llegar a casa de la rubia, dónde ella le esperaba ya con impaciencia.

Apenas oyó el sonido del timbre, bajó las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo.

Lo que causó una risa por parte de Albert, quién fue a abrir la puerta.

—Vaya, si que son muy eficientes esos chicos de la pizzeria, no hace más de veinte minutos que ordené y ya están aquí.

Candy se decepcionó al escuchar las palabras de su padre, pero cambió a una expresión de molestia cuando su padre soltó una carcajada, haciendo así evidente la tomada de pelo que le había dado a Candy.

Terry apareció en la estancia vistiendo un traje color negro, en la solapa llevaba una rosa blanca idéntica a la del ramo de rosas que llevaba consigo para obsequiar a la rubia.

—Son hermosas. - dijo Candy al aspirar el dulce aroma de las flores.

—No más que tú… - respondió el castaño, que estaba maravillado con el arreglo de Candy para ese día.

Ella lucía un vestido color azul claro que resaltaba el tono claro de su piel, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza estilo francés que caía sobre uno de sus hombros.

su maquillaje era sencillo, pero lucía realmente hermosa a los ojos de Terry.

Candy también estaba maravillada con la apariencia de Terry, lucía tan varonil y guapo que...

Ambos se miraron mutuamente por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Albert carraspeo para llamar su atención.

—Hora de las fotos. - dijo Albert mostrando la cámara que tenía en sus manos.

—¡Papa! - protestó Candy, pero Terry simplemente colocó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y dejó a Albert el trabajo de capturar aquellos momentos.

—Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa. - dijo Albert, pero luego se arrepintió al ver que los ojos de Candy habían comenzado a inundarse.

—Ya, vayan o llegarán tarde. - dijo Albert, rompiendo de tajo con esa sensación de melancolía.

Sólo Dios sabía cuánto extrañaba a su amada esposa y lo mucho que Candy se la recordaba.

* * *

Ya en el baile, Candy y Terry atrajeron prácticamente todas las miradas, si bien era sabido que entre ellos había un romance, nadie esperaba que durará más allá de unas cuantas semanas, y sin embargo allí estaban…

Quienes los miraban no podían dejar de admitir que lucían extremadamente bien juntos, además de que se notaba a kilómetros lo enamorados que estaban el uno del otro.

Candy y Terry disfrutaron al máximo aquella noche, sin pensar en nada más que lo que el presente les obsequiaba.

bailaron al lado de sus amigos hasta casi entrada la madrugada, luego Terry se aseguró de dejar a Candy sana y salva en su casa.

* * *

Una semana después, Terry terminaba de poner sus pertenencias en la única maleta que había planeado llevar consigo, puesto que de ninguna manera llevaría nada que tuviera que ver con su padre, pues estaba más que determinado a demostrarle que no necesitaba nada de él y había comenzado por comprar su pasaje de avión con el dinero que había ganado trabajando en secreto para su primo Stear, reservo su pasaje a nombre de Terrence Graham, que era el apellido de su madre, antes de convertirse en una resplandeciente estrella de cine y teatro y estaba listo para comenzar la nueva etapa de su vida.

Al salir de la mansión vio con placer que Candy lo esperaba para llevarlo al aeropuerto.

Albert le había prestado el auto para la ocasión.

—¿listo? - preguntó ella.

Él asintió.

Él trayecto fue algo callado, hasta que Candy se atrevió a preguntar: — ¿hablaste con tu padre?

Terry hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Es mejor así… Él jamás aceptará lo que quiero… No tenía sentido gastar mis últimas horas en Chicago discutiendo con él.

Candy quería decir algo más, pero prefirió guardar silencio, pues ella tampoco deseaba discutir con él en ese preciso momento.

—Llegamos… - anunció ella.

—Yo… Iré a documentar mi equipaje…

—Te esperaré en la sala, fue la respuesta de Candy.

El trámite fue más rápido de lo que había esperado, ahora sólo tenía que esperar la salida de su vuelo…

Mientras volvía a la sala pensaba en lo que diría a Candy, sabía que ella estaba molesta por su negativa a hacer las pases con su padre, pero no quería pasar sus últimos momentos juntos de esa manera, así que en el camino compró una caja de bombones de chocolate, misma que acompañaría con una copia de su obra favorita de Shakespeare, misma que había sido propiedad de su madre y que ahora dejaría en manos de Candy cómo un símbolo de lo que sentía por ella.

—Terry, hijo. - Espera por favor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Si vienes a prohibirme que me vaya…

—Yo… Vine a despedirte y a pedir tu perdón… sé que pido demasiado pero…

Terry lo miró incrédulo, sin embargo, no dudó en aceptar aquella oferta de paz, después de todo Richard era su padre, así que extendió la mano a su padre, en señal de paz, pero éste lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo, cómo nunca antes.

—Nunca te lo había dicho, pero eres igual a ella… Y sé que triunfará dónde quiera que vayas, sólo espero que me permitas estar a tu lado.

Terry estaba tan conmovido que no dudó e abrazar de nueva cuenta a su padre, sin darse cuenta de que cierta rubia ojiverde los observaba desde lejos, muy contenta de presenciar la reconciliación padre e hijo.

Juntos caminaron de regreso a la sala de espera para encontrarse con Candy.

—Gracias. - dijo Richard a la muchacha, apenas la vio, lo que causó confusión en Terry, pero no hubo tiempo para indagaciones, pues en el altavoz se anunciaba el vuelo con destino a Nueva York.

Candy vio entonces cómo el amor de su vida desaparecía entre un mar de gente, mientras aprisionaba contra su pecho el preciado regalo que había recibido de él…


	13. Chapter 13

**BUENAS TARDES CHICAS...**

 **AQUÍ LES DEJO EL EPILOGO, ESPERO DE VERDAD LES GUSTE...**

 **SÓLO ME RESTA DAR LAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR DEDICAR UN POCO DE TIEMPO A LEER MIS HISTORIAS, GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A QUIENES SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR.**

 **CRÉANME** **QUE ESO ES LO QUE NOS IMPULSA PARA CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO Y MEJORANDO.**

 **LES RECUERDO QUE MI SIGUIENTE FIC SERÁ DE CLASIFICACIÓN M POR LO QUE TENDRÁN QUE BUSCARLO EN DICHA CATEGORÍA SI DESEAN LEERLO.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

Candy acababa de terminar su desayuno cuándo escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, por un instante pensó que se trataba de su padre que había olvidado algo, pero él tenía llaves, así que no podía tratarse de él, por lo que se apresuró a abrir.

Cuándo lo hizo, vio que un inmenso ramo de flores estaba frente a ella.

—¿la señorita White? - preguntó el chico que cargaba el pesado ramo, quién apenas se distinguía un poco.

—Soy yo, lo siento, puede dejarlo sobre aquella mesa, señaló Candy.

Una vez firmado el recibo, Candy se dispuso a admirar el fragante ramo, compuesto en su mayoría por rosas blancas y narcisos.

No tenía que ser un genio para saber quién las había enviado, lo hacía en cada fecha importante para ambos, sin embargo al reflexionar se dio cuenta de que no había un motivo aparente para recibir tal envío.

No era su cumpleaños, tampoco era su aniversario, y su graduación había sido dos meses atrás…

Entonces notó el sobre plateado que acompañaba al magnífico arreglo, inmediatamente lo tomó y lo abrió.

Lo que vio en su interior la dejó sin palabras…

Se trataba de una invitación para asistir al estreno de "Romeo y Julieta".

Meses atrás en una video llamada que habían tenido, Terry le había dicho que la compañía Strafford tenía planes para realizar la producción de una obra de Shakespeare, y que buscaría hacerse con un papel, sin embargo Candy nunca imaginó que su novio conseguiría no un papel, si no que el mismísimo protagónico.

"Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero quería asegurarme de que fuera una sorpresa"

Decía la nota.

Además de el boleto de entrada al teatro, Candy también encontró un pasaje de avión.

Sonrió de manera pícara, pues Terry no era el único que tenía guardada una sorpresa…

* * *

Terry echó una mirada nerviosa a la puerta, hacía más de diez minutos que habían anunciado la llegada del vuelo procedente de Chicago y no habían señales de ella…

Estaba por ir a preguntar que sucedía, cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Él corazón comenzó a palpitarle con fuerza.

Sin dudarlo, se dio la vuelta y levantó por los aires a la recién llegada.

—Estás aquí… - murmuró él, y acto seguido la besó para asegurarse de que no se tratara de un sueño.

Siempre era así… Durante los cinco años que llevaban viviendo separados el uno del otro habían aprendido a apreciar cada uno de los momentos en los que podían estar juntos y eso había fortalecido en gran medida sus sentimientos.

No había sido fácil, pues a veces la distancia daba paso a la nostalgia.

Hubo muchas veces en las que pensaron que las cosas simplemente no funcionarían, pero el amor siempre era más fuerte y era así que siempre buscaban formas que les ayudaran a sobrellevar su situación.

Siempre que Terry podía viajaba a Chicago, algunas veces era Candy quién iba a Nueva York, pero siempre con la esperanza y la ilusión de un día ya no separarse más.

Y ese día estaba más cerca de lo que Terry creía…

Por fin el tan esperado estreno de la obra llegó.

Aquel sería el primer papel protagónico de Terry.

En muy poco tiempo había conseguido situarse en el gusto del público, y desde luego, Candy estaba sumamente orgullosa de su novio.

La noche fue un éxito rotundo y desde luego Terry quería celebrarlo al lado de Candy.

Por lo que después de cumplir todos sus compromisos con la compañía, llevo a Candy a cenar a un lugar bastante elegante.

—Candy yo… lo he pensado mucho… Llevamos un buen tiempo juntos y… Bueno, yo… Sería el Hombre más feliz si tú aceptas ser mi esposa...

—Terry yo….

No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora mismo, llevaremos las cosas con calma mientras terminas tus estadías en el hospital, y eventualmente si así lo deseas, nos estableceremos en Chicago, he estando evaluando la posibilidad de dar clases en la universidad…

Terry no tienes que…

—Candy, quiero estar junto a ti, no me importa si no puedo actuar.

Candy estaba muy conmovida, por lo que no pudo articular palabra alguna así que se limitó a poner un sobre color amarillo sobre la mesa.

Terry lo tomó con un poco de desconcierto, y al hacerlo se quedó sin palabras.

Lo que había en el sobre era nada más y nada menos que el título de Candy, que la acreditaba como médico cirujano, pero eso no era todo… Junto a él, había una carta en la que se le informaba a Candy que había sido aceptada para ocupar un puesto como aprendiz del doctor Schneider, quién era uno de los médicos más reconocidos del país y que laboraba en el hospital San José de la ciudad de Nueva York.

—Eso significa que…

—Que habrá una boda que planear… - dijo Candy levantándose de su asiento para besar a su guapo novio, sintiéndose dichosa, habían sido años difíciles, pero ahora la recompensa finalmente había llegado para ambos.


End file.
